Assumez!
by gjc597
Summary: Un écart regrettable... enfin, ça dépend pour qui!


Assumez!

**Auteur**: gjc597

**Genre**: Romance/Humour (si vous avez des réclamations, voyez avec Hito, moi je voulais mettre: connerie interplanétaire ou guimauve intergalactique :-) )

**Saison**: Sûrement pas la 7, il y a un personnage que je n'aime pas du tout ;-)

**Résumé**: Un écart regrettable... enfin, ça dépend pour qui!

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages sont la propriété de la MGM et de Sony…

**Commentaires**: Certaines personnes, dont je tairai le nom, avaient réclamé du nc17 pour cette fic, ça sera pour une prochaine fois.

**Remerciements**: Merci à Hito et Hélios pour leurs commentaires et conseils avisés.

Cette idée de fic est née d'une discussion sur MSN avec Cassiopée, sans elle tout ça serait encore enfoui au fin fond de mon petit cerveau, alors un grand merci Cassi.

**Cette fic est déconseillée aux moins de 15 ans**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Une sonnerie stridente retentit, elle envahit la pièce et déchira le silence.

Un bras se tendit, blond, légèrement doré, fin, ferme.

La petite main fine à son extrémité chercha, en tâtonnant le sol, l'indésirable perturbateur.

Très agaçante, cette sonnerie! Elle aurait réveillé un mort! Il faudrait peut-être penser à la modifier! Quoiqu'elle était diaboliquement efficace! Tout bien réfléchi, on verrait plus tard la nécessité de la changer…

Une grande main nerveuse, puissante, brunie par le soleil, tendit l'objet hurlant et vibrant d'un geste ferme et tapota sur l'appareil avec ses longs doigts.

La petite main attrapa le téléphone et décrocha.

"Ici Carter!"

"…."

"Oui, j'arrive tout de suite."

Ca y est.

Ils l'avaient fait. Ils avaient franchi la ligne interdite. Ils avaient bafoué le règlement.

Et voila le résultat.

Ils n'avaient aucune excuse. Ils n'avaient pas été infectés par un virus, ils n'étaient pas sous influence, il n'avaient même pas l'excuse pitoyable, mais ô combien salvatrice, d'avoir trop bu. C'était arrivé comme ça. Peut-être après une mission un peu plus dure que les autres. En fait, non, même pas. Elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire cette mission! Ils avaient juste essuyé des tirs ennemis! Rien d'inhabituel. Mais cette fois, leurs ennemis avaient visé juste, enfin, pas trop non plus! Et le Colonel Jack O'Neill et le Major Samantha Carter avaient été touchés. Rien de bien grave cependant, un petit tour à l'infirmerie, et quelques points de sutures plus tard tout était arrangé. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient.

C'est à peine s'ils osaient respirer. Ils étaient réveillés et chacun sentait une présence à ses côtés. Evidemment, la soirée et la nuit leur revinrent en mémoire rapidement, trop rapidement. L'instant de grâce était passé, fini, brisé. Et eux?

Eux, ils n'osaient tourner la tête de peur de croiser le regard de l'autre. Ils n'osaient bouger trop effrayés par un hypothétique contact contre l'autre. S'ils se touchaient, ça ne ferait que raviver les souvenirs, un simple effleurement pourrait les embraser à nouveau. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils pensaient à cet instant.

Ils avaient eu l'autorisation de quitter la base. Comme toujours, Jack O'Neill en avait profité et comme toujours Samantha Carter était restée dans son laboratoire.

Il avait eu envie de changer d'air, sa maison ne l'inspirait guère et son chalet, et bien, il était beaucoup trop loin pour faire l'aller retour dans la soirée. Il n'avait même pas le temps de faire juste l'aller! C'est plongé dans ces réflexions hautement intellectuelles qu'il se dirigea vers un pub irlandais qu'il connaissait.

Il gara son 4x4 et avança vers le pub. On entendait la musique depuis le parking. Super endroit pour se détendre! Enfin, il pourrait toujours s'y abrutir!

Il pénétra dans le pub enfumé, une ambiance survoltée y régnait. La bière coulait à flot, un petit groupe de musiciens donnait le rythme et enflammait la salle comble.

Il se fraya tant bien que mal un passage et croisa le patron. Un dénommé Dick Mac Kofee. C'était un grand gaillard, au torse large et puissant. Son allure athlétique, ses cheveux en bataille et ses gestes rapides et amples dénotaient de l'énergie à revendre. Seul un petit ventre trahissait un penchant excessif pour la bière. Il empoigna fermement la main que lui tendait O'Neill.

"Mais qu'as-tu fais de mon petit repaire d'alcooliques, nostalgiques d'une Irlande où l'on n'a pourtant jamais mis les pieds?" demanda aussitôt O'Neill, l'œil rieur et le sourire moqueur.

"Alors? T'en penses quoi? Chouette ambiance, non?" demanda le patron, un grand sourire fier accroché aux lèvres.

"C'était plus calme dans mon souvenir!"

"Vieux grincheux! Tu t'arranges pas en vieillissant!" dit Brian dans un éclat de rire.

Jack n'eut pas le temps de lui envoyer la réplique qu'il avait préparé car Brian était déjà parti, appelé à l'autre bout du bar par une bande de jeunes soiffards.

Dix minutes plus tard, Jack cherchait toujours un coin pour s'installer, la fumée et la chaleur ambiante lui asséchaient la gorge. Il avait bien tenté de commander une bière aux serveuses qui passaient prés de lui, les bras chargés de "mètres" de bières, mais il n'avait eu que des petits sourires, dans le meilleur des cas, ou des œillades meurtrières parce qu'il bloquait le passage. Décidemment, il perdait la main, son charme n'était plus aussi efficace!

Il repéra son ami qui semblait passablement débordé.

" On peut encore avoir une bière ici où je vais être obligé de grimper sur une table en faisant des cabrioles pour qu'on daigne me servir?" lui cria Jack.

Dick se retourna en entendant la voix de Jack et le vit, lui "Monsieur l'impassible", un pied posé sur une chaise, prêt à monter sur la table la plus proche, un sourire goguenard sur le visage.

Il lui fit signe de le suivre et l'entraîna dans une petite pièce à l'écart.

"Jack! Sois raisonnable! Monter sur une table à ton âge! C'est pas sérieux!" lui dit Dick en lui collant une tape dans le dos.

Jack le regarda mais ne dit rien, sa gorge était trop sèche pour qu'il use le peu de salive qui lui restait à clouer le bec à cet Irlandais de pacotille!

"Fais comme chez toi, je t'apporte une bière bien fraîche!" ajouta le patron du pub.

"Et pas dans une heure, sinon…" sa voix était pleine de menace mais ses yeux noisettes riaient.

Jack se sentait bien mieux ici. Les lieux surpeuplés n'avaient jamais été sa tasse de thé, quant à s'élancer sur une piste de danse … Non franchement, très peu pour lui! Il se souvenait encore de son mariage et de cette fameuse coutume qui veut que les mariés ouvrent la danse! Un cauchemar pour ses pieds, Sara n'était vraiment pas douée pour ça! Enfin, bref, il ne l'avait pas épousée pour ses talents de danseuse! Il sourit à l'évocation de ses souvenirs mais préféra passer à autre chose, d'autres événements risquaient fort de refaire surface et il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça ce soir.

Il but une gorgée de bière, directement au goulot, ça ferait toujours un verre de moins à laver pour son ami, et jeta un œil distrait aux alentours. Seules quelques personnes étaient dans cette partie du bar, des habitués, comme lui, qui venaient ici certains soirs pour trouver un peu de calme, de convivialité et parfois même de réconfort. Lui venait juste pour s'échapper d'un quotidien parfois pesant. Il emmenait sa solitude, sa vieille compagne, dans ce bar et reprenait contact avec le monde extérieur. C'est vrai qu'il côtoyait du monde dans son travail. Des militaires, la plupart du temps, des aliens qui ignoraient le sens du mot "humour", encore que Thor faisait quelques efforts, ou des serpents avec qui il n'avait aucune envie de discuter!

Il aimait se retrouver dans ce lieu et papoter de tout et de rien avec des gars qu'il ne rencontrerait que là. Des gens qui ignoraient tout de son métier, de sa vie, de ses doutes, de ses angoisses, de son passé, de ses terreurs. Ici, il était un homme comme les autres, il ne portait pas sur son dos une partie de la sauvegarde de la Terre, il ne devait affronter ni serpents ni bébêtes métalliques! Pour les autres, ici, il était juste un homme qui venait se changer les idées après une journée bien remplie. Et ça lui convenait très bien. Il n'aimait pas parler de lui de toutes façons.

Il fit un signe de tête amical à certaines personnes qu'il connaissait et se replongea dans sa bière. Il n'avait pas envie de faire la conversation ce soir, il voulait juste être hors de chez lui, hors du SGC. Il aurait pu emmener Daniel avec lui, il appréciait la compagnie du Spacemonkey, mais ce soir, il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter ses grands discours. Et puis, Daniel risquait de lui reparler de leur dernière mission et ça, Jack n'en avait aucune envie. Il savait aussi que leur conversation risquait de dévier vers un autre sujet "tabou" et ça non plus, il n'en avait pas envie.

Il voulait juste passer un bon moment, tranquille, détendu, bercé par des airs entendus durant son enfance, loin de la base et loin … d'elle.

Loin d'elle qu'il avait encore failli perdre. Il s'en était fallu de peu. Ils s'étaient retrouvés à deux, isolés du reste de l'équipe et étaient tombés dans une embuscade. Il avait plongé sur elle pour la protéger et elle, de son côté en avait fait de même, pour le protéger, lui. Il l'aurait volontiers tuée de ses propres mains s'il ne s'était pas fait tirer dessus! Elle aurait dû se mettre à couvert! Et pas lui sauter dessus! Même si elle lui avait sûrement sauvé la vie… Teal'c et Daniel étaient arrivés dans l'intervalle, leur apportant un soutien bienvenu. Encore une fois, ils s'en étaient sortis sans trop de dégâts. Mais, la chance ne serait peut-être pas toujours de leur côté. Et ça, ça le rendait malade. Oh, bien sûr, il avait pleinement conscience que c'était les risques du métier, que la mort faisait partie de leur lot quotidien. Il avait déjà perdu des hommes au combat, très peu, il avait toujours fait le maximum pour ramener tout le monde en vie, pas toujours en bon état, mais en vie! Avec elle, c'était différent. Il était incapable de dire en quoi ça l'était, mais c'était comme ça. Il avait beau savoir qu'elle était un excellent soldat, pour ne pas dire la meilleure, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un peu plus peur pour elle. Ok, ça n'était pas très professionnel et si elle venait à apprendre ça, il aurait du souci à se faire, beaucoup de souci!

Pour l'heure, il était loin d'elle et il ne s'en portait pas plus mal. Il se concentra sur la musique qui parvenait, un peu étouffée, de la pièce voisine.

Samantha Carter était dans laboratoire, plongée dans une de ses nombreuses expériences. Enfin plongée, c'était vite dit! Elle avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer ce soir. Elle n'avançait pas. Ca faisait deux fois qu'elle recommençait ses calculs. A chaque fois, son esprit s'était égaré, la faisant aboutir à un résultat abracadabrant. Décidemment, elle ferait mieux d'arrêter là pour ce soir et de reprendre ses calculs demain, à tête reposée. Elle sourit en pensant à ce que n'aurait pas manqué de lui dire le Colonel O'Neill en la voyant abandonner ses expériences. Elle rangea ses dossiers, vérifia si le programme qu'elle avait lancé un peu plus tôt dans l'ordinateur tournait correctement, éteignit les lumières et referma la porte de son labo. Elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur qui la mènerait à la surface.

Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. D'évacuer le stress de cette fichue mission. Encore une fois, ils s'étaient fait tirer dessus et encore une fois, Dieu merci, ils s'en étaient sortis vivants. Ils avaient déjà été blessés mais rarement à deux en même temps. S'il n'avait pas plongé sur elle pour la couvrir, qui sait si elle serait encore là. Elle avait eu le même réflexe que lui pour le protéger. Deux bons militaires. Voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Elle n'avait pas pensé à elle, il n'avait sûrement pas pensé à lui. Ils avaient juste pensé à protéger un compagnon d'arme des tirs ennemis. Un compagnon d'arme? Etrange de penser à lui de la sorte! Bref, ils avaient eu de la chance. Surtout elle! Elle avait vu son regard chocolat s'assombrir et ses lèvres fines se serrer lorsqu'il s'était redressé après qu'elle lui ait sauté dessus. A cet instant, il était furieux, elle le savait. Mais l'instant d'après, elle avait vu du soulagement dans ses yeux. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'elle était indemne, enfin qu'ils étaient indemnes ou presque.

Elle passa le dernier point de contrôle et fit un signe de tête au garde qui la saluait. Elle sourit devant son air surpris. C'était plutôt rare de voir le Major Samantha Carter quitter la base, si tôt un soir de semaine. "Eh oui! Tout arrive mon vieux!" pensa-t-elle.

Elle monta dans sa voiture et démarra. Elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez elle mais ne savait pas où aller. Elle décida de faire un tour et d'aller où sa voiture voudrait bien l'emmener. Elle adorait faire ça. Rouler sans but. Ne penser à rien. Elle ouvrit un peu la fenêtre pour profiter de l'air frais et alluma la radio. Elle se laissa bercer par la musique, les yeux rivés sur la route. Elle commençait à se détendre, ses muscles se relâchaient un peu. Quelques temps après, elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par une musique enjouée. Elle fut frappée de constater qu'une musique pouvait être à la fois rythmée et mélancolique. Les violons! Voilà ce qui donnait un air doux et triste à cette musique. Elle laissa son esprit se perdre dans cet air mélodieux et partir vers des contrées lointaines. Elle imaginait des paysages verdoyants, des étendues d'eau troublées par le vent, elle voyait des couples danser sur cette musique, elle entendait des rires. Quelle imagination! Elle sourit lorsqu'elle réalisa que toutes ces images venaient d'une publicité qu'elle avait vue dernièrement à la télévision. Une publicité pour l'Irlande. Qu'importe que ces images soient un pur produit marketing! Elle se laissa à nouveau glisser dans cette atmosphère relaxante.

Elle pouvait presque sentir l'odeur de l'herbe fraîchement coupée, elle imaginait le claquement des vagues sur les parois abruptes des falaises, l'odeur de l'air empli d'embruns et d'iode. Elle visualisait parfaitement les petits ports de pêche, les plages désertes, les rivières poissonneuses. A cet instant, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être là-bas. Elle se demandait pourquoi l'Irlande la faisait soudain fantasmer. Elle eut bien vite un élément de réponse lorsque l'image d'un regard chocolat s'imposa à son esprit. Mon dieu, elle fantasmait sur lui par procuration! Pathétique! Si ça se trouve, il n'avait jamais mis un pied en Irlande et s'en moquait comme de sa première chemise, et elle, elle s'imaginait déjà avec lui, se promenant dans les étendues verdoyantes, les cheveux au vent. De pire en pire! Elle ne s'arrangeait vraiment pas. Ca devait être ses hormones. Oui, c'est ça! Ses hormones étaient seules responsables de son romantisme dégoulinant.

Il n'empêche qu'elle avait toujours une irrésistible envie d'Irlande. Ou d'autre chose, mais ça n'était pas le problème. Elle crut se souvenir qu'elle était passée un peu plus tôt devant un pub, irlandais évidemment. Elle fit demi-tour et rebroussa chemin. Elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir lui, mais aux dernières nouvelles, elle avait encore le droit d'aller dans un pub et de laisser divaguer son esprit au son d'une musique celte, non? Il fallait vraiment qu'elle trouve une solution. A trente cinq, elle allait passer une soirée dans un pub irlandais remplis d'inconnus uniquement pour avoir l'impression, dérisoire, de partager un peu de sa vie à Lui. Si ce n'était pas malheureux!

Elle avait pourtant tout, enfin presque, pour être heureuse. Elle s'était épanouie dans un travail qui la passionnait. Elle était respectée, voire admirée de tous. Elle avait su faire ses preuves et excellait dans son domaine. Elle avait des amis sur qui elle pouvait compter à chaque instant, un père qu'elle avait retrouvé. Même les relations avec son frère s'étaient améliorées. Elle était un militaire aguerri, une scientifique reconnue, une amie dévouée, une fille et une sœur aimante. Mais une femme malheureuse.

Forte, autonome et indépendante, mais seule. Et ça commençait à lui peser sérieusement. Bien sûr qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'un homme pour l'aider à gérer sa vie, mais, elle avait parfois besoin de pouvoir rentrer le soir et de trouver une épaule réconfortante sur laquelle se reposer. Elle avait envie de se blottir contre un torse puissant, d'être entourée par la chaleur des bras d'un homme. Elle voulait juste un peu de tendresse et pouvoir laisser son côté fragile s'exprimer de temps en temps. A croire que c'était trop demander! Elle devait faire quelque chose. Ce manque commençait à la rendre folle. Il suffisait de voir ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire!

Elle stoppa ses réflexions infernales et s'aperçut qu'elle était arrivée à destination. Elle gara sa voiture et en descendit. Allez ma fille! Avance! Qui sait, peut-être vas tu rencontrer quelqu'un de bien ce soir? Elle jeta un dernier regard dans le rétroviseur, remit en place une mèche de cheveux rebelle et avança vers le bar, déterminée. Déterminée à quoi? Elle-même n'en savait rien!

Elle fut agréablement surprise lorsqu'elle poussa la porte du pub. L'ambiance était gaie et légère, les gens s'amusaient, discutant en petits groupes ou virevoltaient sur la piste de danse au rythme des violons. Elle eut l'impression qu'on lui enlevait un poids de ses épaules. Tout compte fait, c'était peut-être une excellente idée d'être venue ici.

Elle se faufila à travers la foule, ignorant, pour l'instant, les regards admiratifs des hommes qu'elle croisait et se dirigea vers le comptoir.

Elle fut vite remarquée par le patron qui se retrouva en un instant devant elle, un sourire sûr de lui sur le visage.

"Alors madame, je vous sers quelque chose?"

"C'est mademoiselle! Et je prendrai une bière" Sa voix était un peu sèche, elle n'appréciait guère le sourire prétentieux du barman.

"C'est comme si c'était fait! Vous voulez que je vous trouve un coin tranquille ou vous souhaitez profiter un peu de l'ambiance charmante des terres d'Irlande?" lui demanda Dick, les yeux pétillants de malice et un sourire beaucoup moins conquérant. Il déposa un verre et une bouteille de bière sur le bar.

"Je vais rester un peu ici et profiter de l'ambiance" Sa voix s'était un peu adoucie. "Et merci pour la bière" ajouta Sam en esquissant un sourire.

" Tout le plaisir est pour moi! Si vous avez besoin d'aide, appelez moi!" conclut-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil et s'éloignant rapidement.

D'aide? Mais pourquoi aurait-elle besoin d'aide? S'il faisait allusion aux hommes qui l'observaient de moins en moins discrètement, il n'avait pas à s'en faire pour elle!

"Vous inquiétez pas! J'ai parqué le plus redoutable dans une pièce à côté!"

Sam se retourna et vit Dick, un immense sourire aux lèvres, lui désigner du menton le petit groupe de mâles qui la fixaient puis une petite porte qui jouxtait le bar. La situation avait l'air de beaucoup l'amuser. Sam, elle, commençait à se sentir gênée par l'insistance avec laquelle ces hommes la dévisageaient. Elle décida néanmoins de ne pas bouger. Elle en avait vu d'autres. Ce n'était pas quelques jeunes minets qui allait l'impressionner. Il lui en fallait beaucoup plus que ça. Elle les dévisagea à son tour, un à un. Ses yeux bleu azur les scrutaient de la tête aux pieds. Elle leur fit un petit sourire qui contrastait avec la froideur de son regard et détourna la tête en s'éloignant un peu. Aucun n'avait bougé, aucun n'avait dit un mot. Ils l'avaient laissée partir, encore refroidis par la dureté de ses yeux.

Elle aurait bien aimé s'asseoir mais, malheureusement, il n'y avait plus une place de libre. Elle resta donc debout, accoudée contre le comptoir en bois et porta son attention sur le groupe de musiciens.

Elle devait se lever, prendre une douche, s'habiller et surtout ne pas le regarder. Elle l'entendait respirer doucement, calmement. Comment faisait-il pour être si paisible alors qu'elle sentait l'anxiété s'insinuer lentement en elle, lui nouant le ventre, lui serrant l'estomac. Mais qu'est ce qui leur était par passé par la tête?

Il l'entendit souffler. Ne pas bouger. Ne surtout pas tourner la tête. Ne plus penser. Oublier cette nuit. Oublier ce faux pas. Se concentrer. Ne pas la froisser. Ne surtout pas la blesser. Trouver les mots justes…

Rester calme. Trop tard! Son cœur s'emballait. Il sentit une boule grossir dans sa gorge, son estomac était plus contracté que jamais. Bon sang! Comment trouver les mots pour lui dire que ça n'aurait jamais dû se produire? Comment ne pas avoir l'air du dernier des salauds? Elle ne méritait pas ça. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un homme qui lui tournait le dos après une nuit … torride? Magique? Un peu des deux en fait. Arrêter de repenser à ça. Mais pourquoi ne réagissait-elle pas? Elle avait pourtant dit "j'arrive tout de suite" non? Pour l'amour du ciel ! Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas réfléchi avant de faire ça? Venant de lui, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. Mais elle? Elle qui, lorsqu'ils regardaient tous ensembles un match de foot, leur expliquait comment le joueur aurait dû envoyer le ballon pour obtenir le meilleur angle et le propulser plus loin!

Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Pourtant, il savait qu'ils devaient partir! Ah! C'était ça! Il attendait qu'elle fasse le premier geste! Elle l'aurait cru plus courageux. Lui qui affrontait, voire provoquait des Grands Maîtres sans sourciller, était incapable de lui faire face. Elle n'en revenait pas. Ou alors, il s'en fichait. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas très bavard le matin, mais là, c'était le silence complet. Il pourrait dire quelque chose quand même! Ce qu'ils avaient fait cette nuit n'était pas anodin. Ni sans conséquence. A moins que ça n'ait aucune importance pour lui? C'est vrai que son tableau de chasse avait l'air suffisamment conséquent pour qu'il ne se préoccupe pas plus que ça d'une petite scientifique. Ou bien, il était comme elle, ne sachant pas comment se comporter, ni quoi dire. Oui. Après tout, pourquoi pas?

Elle s'extirpa du lit et rejoignit la salle de bain sans un mot, sans un regard et n'entendit pas le soupir de soulagement qu'il laissa échapper lorsqu'elle s'enferma dans la petite pièce.

Voila. Un court moment de répit. Il devrait peut-être s'enfuir maintenant. S'habiller à la va-vite et fuir. Quel courage! Non. Il n'était pas un lâche. Et puis il s'agissait d'Elle, non de non! Pas d'une de ces femmes qu'il croisait le temps d'une nuit. Il allait rester ici et lui parler. Enfin, essayer. Ca n'avait jamais été son point fort ça. Faire de l'humour, tenir une conversation banale, hurler sur la bleusaille, donner des ordres, aucun problème, maîtrise parfaite. Mais aborder des sujets sensibles… Et faire preuve de tact …. Mission impossible!

Elle sortit de la douche. Un peu plus détendue. Elle avait réussi à se calmer. Mais cette fichue boule à l'estomac était toujours là. Elle s'habilla, se coiffa tant bien que mal avec le peigne fourni gracieusement par l'hôtel. Au moins, Lui n'aurait pas de problème de ce côté-là! Elle était prête pour la confrontation. Elle tourna la poignée de la porte.

Le moment de vérité. Il attendait qu'elle ouvre la porte. Il se redressa dans le lit. Mauvaise idée! Il se leva.

Elle l'entendit bouger, elle avait toujours la main sur la clinche.

Il cherchait son boxer. Il ne le trouvait pas. Mais où l'avait-elle envoyé valser? Trop tard! Il enroula un drap autour de sa taille.

Elle était là. Devant lui. En d'autres circonstances, le voir ainsi, l'air penaud, tenant à deux mains un drap pour cacher sa nudité, l'aurait fait sourire et craquer. Mais là, elle était gênée. Elle sentait ses joues se colorer malgré elle.

Lui n'en menait pas large non plus. Si la situation avait été autre, il l'aurait taquinée sur sa rougeur subite. Mais là, il se sentait aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle pouvait l'être.

"Carter…"

"Mon Colonel?"

Bien, le plus dur était fait. Il paraît que c'est le premier pas le plus dur à faire. L'andouille qui a dit ça n'a jamais eu à affronter Samantha Carter!

"Carter… Je… Enfin, nous …"

"Nous…?"

"Oui, nous … enfin…nous… Au fait, vous n'êtes pas attendue à la base?" finit-il par dire avec un pauvre sourire.

"Vous ne voulez pas en parler?"

_Tentative pour détourner le sujet avortée! _

"Vous savez que ce n'est pas ma spécialité."

"J'aurais pourtant pensé que…"

"C'est ça le problème, Carter, vous pensez toujours trop."

_Mauvaise approche!_

"Et vous pas assez, ...Mon Colonel"

_Carter 1 O'Neill 0_

"Ecoutez Carter, on a …"

"Oui? On a … quoi?"

"Vous n'allez pas me faciliter la tâche, n'est ce pas?"

"Parce que vous croyez que c'est simple pour moi?"

_Carter 2 O'Neill 0_

"Je… je n'ai jamais dit ça"

"Mais vous attendez de moi que je comprenne ce que vous essayez de me dire et que je prenne une décision, non?"

"Non. Oui. Je ne sais pas. Enfin, je pense qu'on pourrait en reparler plus tard. A tête reposée."

"Vous savez comme moi que si on sort de cette chambre sans en avoir parlé…"

"…On n'en reparlera jamais, c'est ça?"

"Oui."

" C'est peut-être mieux comme ça, non?"

"…"

"Carter, ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver."

"Mais c'est arrivé!"

"Je suis désolé, Sam."

"Vous êtes désolé?"

Oh oh! Regard assassin! On se reprend et on explique. Vite!

"Faites un effort Carter! Je ne suis pas désolé pour ce qui s'est passé. Enfin, si mais pas comme vous le croyez…"

"Mais je ne crois rien, moi, Mon Colonel"

"Argh! Carter! On travaille ensemble! Je suis votre supérieur…"

"Et vous pensez qu'on n'est pas suffisamment intelligent pour gérer ça?"

"Carter, vous êtes intelligente, moi c'est moins sur!" dit-il avec un sourire. N'ayant pas eu le résultat escompté, il poursuivit.

"On travaille pour l'armée, dans une base secrète, à lutter contre des serpents qui veulent nous envahir! Comment pourrait-on gérer ça? "

"Donc, on oublie? Encore une fois?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix sourde, la mâchoire crispée.

"…"

Son visage se ferma et devint indéchiffrable mais il avait une lueur triste dans le regard.

"Très bien. Je dois y aller. Je suis attendue. Et vous aussi, d'ailleurs."

"Carter … Sam…" Toujours cette tristesse dans les yeux, mais maintenant Sam y voyait aussi du regret.

Elle le regarda, prit sa veste et franchit le seuil de la porte sans se retourner.

_Carter vainqueur par forfait._

Elle l'avait planté là. Seul. Seul avec ses regrets. Seul dans cette satanée chambre d'hôtel où tout avait basculé.

Il jeta le drap qui l'entourait sur le lit et partit prendre une douche. Il allait encore être en retard. Mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Il l'avait blessée. Il lui avait fait mal. Il avait vu qu'elle tentait de rester maître d'elle-même et de ne rien montrer. Mais il la connaissait assez pour décrypter son regard. Et ce qu'il avait vu lui faisait mal. Il avait réussi à faire tout ce qu'il voulait éviter. Il l'avait fait souffrir. Il l'avait laissée partir. Pire, il l'avait poussée à prendre une décision, qu'il savait être la meilleure, mais que lui-même n'était pas sûr de vouloir prendre.

Il avait tout gâché. Il l'avait perdue.

Elle grimpa dans sa voiture et claqua la porte violemment. Elle n'avait pas craqué. Elle avait tenu bon devant lui. Elle aurait tellement aimé qu'il décide de leur avenir. Mais il n'avait rien fait. Alors, elle avait tranché, pour eux. Ca lui faisait mal. Elle avait vu la même douleur dans son regard avant qu'elle ne quitte la chambre. Elle lui en voulait, mais elle le comprenait, malgré tout. Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Les relations ambiguës qu'ils entretenaient n'étaient déjà pas simples à gérer alors avec ce qui s'était passé cette nuit, ça n'allait pas s'améliorer. Tout aurait peut-être été plus simple s'ils avaient décidé de se laisser une chance. Ou plus compliqué encore. Elle détestait cette règle de non fraternisation mais elle en reconnaissait l'utilité, la nécessité. Pour les autres, pas pour eux. Elle était persuadée qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux depuis des années déjà. Et ça ne les avait jamais empêchés de faire leur travail correctement. Ils étaient trop professionnels pour ça. Ils n'avaient que trop conscience de l'importance de leur rôle contre la lutte des Goa'ulds. Mais tout ça commençait à les perturber. La preuve après des années à résister, ils avaient craqué, cédé à la tentation, succombé, tout envoyé valser, oublié le règlement et les risques encourus et tout ça sur un coup de tête.

Et maintenant, ils devaient assumer. Et ça n'allait pas être une mince affaire!

Il était arrivé au briefing en retard, très en retard et avait juste bredouillé une piètre excuse avant de s'asseoir. Près d'elle. Les autres, par habitude, lui avait gardé sa place, alors il s'y était installé.

A sa grande surprise, à la sortie du briefing, ils avaient échangé quelques mots, pour le travail bien sûr mais c'était déjà un début. Il aurait pourtant cru qu'elle allait l'ignorer et l'éviter au maximum. Tout compte fait, ils parviendraient peut-être à garder un semblant de relation, civilisée, polie … uniquement professionnelle.

Elle ne se sentait pas la force de faire comme s'il n'existait pas. Elle avait bien essayé pendant le briefing mais ça l'avait rendue encore plus mal. Le savoir si prés, sentir son eau de toilette, entendre sa voix, encore qu'il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche durant le briefing, et l'ignorer, très peu pour elle. Après tout, il n'était pas le seul responsable de la situation. Elle avait été partie prenante, elle avait accepté de le suivre dans cet hôtel. En toute connaissance de cause. Et si c'était à refaire? Ca, c'était la grande question.

Les semaines s'écoulèrent. Comme c'était à prévoir, ils n'avaient jamais reparlé de cette nuit.

Cela faisait plus d'heure qu'elle était accoudée au bar, toujours debout, son verre de bière fini depuis longtemps. Une légère crampe lui tirailla le mollet et la sortit de sa rêverie. Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle, le pub était toujours aussi bondé, peut-être même plus encore qu'à son arrivée. Elle remarqua que son espace vital s'était sérieusement rétréci, des petits groupes s'étaient formés tout autour d'elle, lui donnant l'impression étrange d'être complètement isolée. Sa solitude lui explosa au visage. Personne n'était seul, à part elle. Tous étaient avec des amis ou en couple. A part elle. Elle observa d'abord les groupes. Ils riaient, parlaient fort, chahutaient, s'amusaient. Elle porta ensuite son attention sur les couples. Certains étaient assis, côte à côte, se murmurant sûrement des mots doux à l'oreille, d'autres étaient face à face, le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre, n'existant que pour l'autre, ignorant la foule avoisinante, cet air béat et idiot sur le visage, qu'on a sûrement tous lorsqu'on est amoureux. Elle se sentit soudainement désespérément seule. Tout ce qu'elle avait cherché à fuir ce soir lui revenait comme une brûlure acide. Une autre bière lui ferait peut-être du bien. Elle jeta un oeil derrière le bar à la recherche d'une bonne âme qui voudrait bien la servir et croisa le regard bienveillant du patron.

"La même chose, Mademoiselle?"

Sam acquiesça les yeux dans le vide.

"Tout va bien? "

" ... Oh... euh ... oui, ça va. J'aurais juste aimé pouvoir m'asseoir un peu."

"Je peux vous arranger ça, enfin, si la présence d'un prédateur dans la même pièce que vous ne vous effraie pas!" Lui dit-il avec un sourire entendu.

Elle sembla amusée.

"Je serai sur mes gardes, si ça peut vous rassurer." Lui répondit-elle sur un ton ironique.

"Alors, suivez moi, je vais en profiter pour voir si le fauve a encore soif "

Il accompagna ses derniers mots d'un clin d'oeil.

A peine entrés dans l'arrière salle, il lui désigna une petite table un peu à l'écart.

"Installez vous ici, vous serez tranquille. Argh! J'ai oublié votre boisson, je reviens dans un instant!"

Elle balaya la pièce du regard. L'ambiance était beaucoup plus intimiste que dans la grande salle. Des petits box, pouvant contenir quatre personnes au maximum, avaient été aménagés. Ils étaient séparés par une paroi en bois et en verre dépoli, chaque box disposait de deux banquettes en cuir placées en vis à vis, assez basses, et d'une table en bois, ornée à chaque angle de plaques cuivrées et ciselées. Un plafonnier diffusait une lumière tamisée conférant à chaque box une atmosphère agréable et reposante.

Elle s'installa à l'endroit que lui avait indiqué le patron. Elle hésita. Tourner le dos à la salle et s'enfermer un peu plus dans sa solitude ou affronter le monde et faire face aux quelques box occupés. Elle choisit la deuxième solution. Elle était suffisamment seule comme ça. Et si elle tournait le dos, elle n'aurait aucune chance d'apercevoir le ''fameux prédateur''. Les quelques mots qu'avait utilisés le patron pour décrire cet homme avaient attisé sa curiosité.

Elle imagina un beau brun ténébreux, la trentaine, regard de braises, sourire conquérant, visage bronzé, muscles saillants sous une chemise délibérément ajustée, l'archétype du parfait séducteur. Cette vision la fit sourire.

"Vu votre beau sourire, j'en déduis que ça va mieux?" La voix était légèrement moqueuse.

Elle leva les yeux et tomba sur Dick qui lui ramenait une bière. Elle ravala son sourire et sentit ses joues rosir. Bénie soit la lumière tamisée! Elle venait de se faire surprendre en plein fantasme et ça, ça la gênait un peu.

"Euh... oui, en fait c'est beaucoup plus calme ici."

"Tant mieux si ça vous plaît. Bon, je vous laisse, je vais voir si je peux étancher la soif du tombeur de ses dames."

Il s'éloigna. Elle se pencha sur le côté pour voir où il allait. Il se retourna vers elle, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Bon sang, surprise en flagrant délit de curiosité aiguë. Il s'arrêta deux box plus loin, posa ses mains sur la table et se pencha vers son interlocuteur.

Elle l'observa discuter quelques minutes mais n'entendait pas la conversation. Soudain, elle le vit tourner la tête dans sa direction, le même sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Encore prise sur le fait, bravo la discrétion. Elle s'attendait à ce que le bel inconnu passe la tête hors de son box pour l'apercevoir, vu qu'apparemment le patron venait de parler d'elle. Raté. Pour un peu elle aurait presque été déçue et vexée. Elle vit le propriétaire des lieux incliner la tête vers l'arrière en laissant échapper un rire gras et en lançant les bras vers le ciel. Son éclat de rire résonna dans la pièce et elle put enfin capter quelques bribes de phrases car la conversation s'animait. Autant Dick avait le verbe haut, autant le Casanova parlait à voix basse, elle devait vraiment tendre l'oreille pour comprendre ce qu'il disait.

" ... pas froid aux yeux la petite ... impressionnant ... Sont restés bouche bée ..."

(La petite? c'est de moi qu'il parle? j'ai horreur qu'on m'appelle comme ça)

" ... Dommage pour eux ... Moi j'aurais plutôt..."

(Quoi? il aurait fait quoi le don juan?)

"C'est sur que toi ... -Nouvel éclat de rire- tu veux que ...?"

"Non ... pas d'humeur... pas envie...aime pas les blondes ..."

"Quoi pas envie? Je sais que tu n'aimes pas... Mais celle la est vraiment..."

(J'ose espérer qu'ils parlent de bière)

"J'ai dit non ..."

(Monsieur fait le difficile en plus!)

"Comme tu veux, mais tu as tort."

Dick avait dit ça en levant les yeux au ciel et en haussant les épaules alors qu'il passait juste devant le box qu'elle occupait et lui avait lancé un regard désolé.

Non mais c'est pas vrai. A croire qu'il était marqué ''femme seule et désespérée'' sur son front! (Ma pauvre fille, c'est si évident que même ce patron de bar l'a remarqué. Et là, tu crèves d'envie de voir à quoi ressemble ce Casanova. Tu fais vraiment pitié. Tu cherches quoi au juste? T'as entendu, t'as pourtant compris qu'il ne parlait pas de bière! Alors quoi? Ah d'accord. Tu as besoin de te rassurer, de voir que Samantha Carter peut encore séduire un homme. Ben vas y, lance toi, vas tester tes capacités mais fais attention à la veste que tu risques de te prendre.) Elle était plongée dans ses réflexions et ne vit pas l'homme qui occupait ses pensées pencher la tête pour l'observer à la dérobée.

Nom de dieu. Elle. La blonde que lui avait vantée son ami, c'était elle. Elle, ici, dans son repaire, seule. Il repensa aux propos qu'avait tenus Dick "une femme selon ton cœur, Jack, un sacré caractère et un joli minois." Le dernier terme l'avait fait sourire, mais il faudrait qu'il ait une petite conversation "d'homme à homme" avec son ami. Elle n'avait pas un joli minois, pas elle. Elle était …. Et elle était aussi ….. enfin, elle était tellement plus que ça. (Toujours aussi doué mon vieux, même quand tu te parles, t'es incapable de trouver les mots justes.) Cette expression lui paraissait si fade, si banale en comparaison de tout ce qu'Elle était.

Vraiment pas de chance pour lui. Il était venu ici pour l'oublier un peu et voila qu'elle se trouvait là, à quelques mètres à peine. Ou il avait vraiment de la chance. Il pourrait peut-être profiter de l'occasion pour lui parler hors du contexte de l'armée et qui sait…

Justement, lui savait. Il ne savait que trop bien d'ailleurs. Même ici, même hors de la base, il demeurait son supérieur. Et ça n'était pas près de changer. Pour un peu, il aurait presque regretté d'être venu ici ce soir. Presque. Il ne fallait quand même exagérer, se retrouver dans un bar avec vue sur Carter était loin d'être la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver.

Il avait cru comprendre que Dick avait suscité son intérêt en lui parlant du "mâle" présent dans cette pièce. Enfin, elle déchanterait sûrement si elle savait que le "mâle" en question n'était autre que son colonel. Et puis sa réputation risquait d'en prendre un coup. Il voulait qu'elle le voie comme un homme bien. Ok, c'était plutôt flatteur d'être considéré comme un "tombeur" mais il ne tenait pas particulièrement à ce que Carter connaisse ce pan de sa vie.

Voila, affaire classée. Il allait rester gentiment à sa place en priant pour qu'elle parte avant lui. Tout bien considérée, cette situation ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié.

Il avait déjà beaucoup de mal à imaginer Carter se rendre seule dans un bar alors savoir qu'elle était peut-être intéressée par un inconnu, qui plus est, un dragueur d'opérette, ça, ça le perturbait beaucoup.

Non bien sûr que non, il ne croyait pas que c'était une sainte, mais bon, on parlait de Carter là. Celle qui restait des heures dans son labo au lieu de partir en week-end. Celle qui appelait la base cinq fois par jour lorsqu'elle osait enfin s'octroyer quelques jours de congés. Et oui, tout finissait par se savoir dans cette base. Bref, pour lui, Carter était une bosseuse invétérée et non pas une … Une quoi d'ailleurs? C'est vrai, après tout, lui venait parfois ici dans l'espoir d'en ressortir accompagné. Alors pourquoi pas elle? Parce que. Parce que quoi? Il l'ignorait mais c'était comme ça. Quel raisonnement de macho, heureusement qu'elle ne l'entendait pas, sinon, il passerait un sale quart d'heure. Il sourit en imaginant la réaction qu'aurait eu la jeune femme.

Elle se décida enfin, après tout, elle voulait juste voir de quoi il avait l'air, elle n'allait pas lui sauter dessus, enfin, pas tout de suite, elle n'était pas si en manque que ça. Quoique ces derniers temps… Elle repoussa au loin cette dernière pensée et se leva. Quelle aubaine, pour se rendre aux toilettes, elle devait passer devant le box de l'inconnu. Si ce n'était pas un signe ça. Une excuse en or massif qui lui permettrait d'assouvir sa curiosité en toute discrétion. Elle jubilait intérieurement. Elle s'avança, l'air absent et décontracté et jeta un œil dans le box concerné.

Bon sang de bonsoir. Elle accéléra le pas et se réfugia dans les toilettes. Vraiment une aubaine ceux là. Oublié son air de femme sûre d'elle et détachée. Son cœur s'était soudainement affolé, enfin, une fois qu'il s'était remis à battre. Incroyable. Tout simplement impensable. Elle s'attendait à tomber sur un bel inconnu et la chute n'en fut que plus brutale. Non pas qu'il n'était pas séduisant, loin de là, mais il n'était pas non plus "inconnu". Et ça, c'était très déstabilisant. Elle s'enferma dans un toilette et s'assit en tentant de se remettre les idées en place.

Mais pourquoi ça lui arrivait à elle? Pourquoi ce soir justement? Peut-être parce qu'habituellement elle était bien sagement au SGC et non pas dans un bar à s'imaginer séduire un homme à femmes. Homme qui devait avoir deviné son manège vue la discussion qu'il avait eue avec le patron. Avec qui il était ami, en plus. C'était le bouquet final, la cerise sur le gâteau. Mais de quoi allait-elle avoir l'air? Heureusement qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. Il avait son petit sourire ironique sur les lèvres et semblait plongé dans ses réflexions lorsqu'elle l'avait entrevu. Elle aurait donné cher pour savoir ce qui le faisait sourire. Et si c'était l'idée qu'une femme, qui ne le connaissait pas, avait envie de le rencontrer? Sa fierté de mâle devait être gonflée à bloc. Et cette femme, c'était elle. Elle sentit le feu lui monter aux joues. Elle venait de prendre conscience que l'homme qu'elle avait décidé de séduire était son supérieur direct. Elle se sentit soudain terriblement honteuse de ces pensées peu catholiques. Elle se ressaisit et se mit à réfléchir. Ce genre de pensées, elle les avait déjà eues pour son colonel alors où était la différence? Disons que là, il n'allait pas tarder à découvrir que la "petite qui n'a pas froid aux yeux" était son second, elle en l'occurrence. Et que ce n'était sûrement pas le comportement qu'elle était supposée avoir. Pas avec lui du moins. Elle se concentra sur les raisons qui l'avaient amenée ici, celles là mêmes qui l'avaient décidée à occulter un peu son statut de Major Carter et à écouter, pour une fois, les envies de Samantha. L'intention était louable, mais elle se retrouvait face à son supérieur. Et ça, ça n'était pas prévu. De toutes façons, si elle avait su qu'il était ici, elle ne serait jamais venue. Mais voila, maintenant elle était là, enfermée dans les toilettes d'un bar à se demander comment elle allait faire pour s'éclipser discrètement. La fenêtre? Excellente idée ça. Elle se précipita hors du toilette pour découvrir que non seulement la fenêtre était trop petite pour s'y glisser mais qu'en plus elle était complètement ridicule de se comporter comme ça. C'est vrai quoi, elle n'avait même pas réglé la note. Décidemment, dès qu'il s'agissait de Jack O'Neill, elle avait une sérieuse tendance à s'emballer et à agir en dépit du bon sens. S'enfuir, quelle idée! Elle n'avait jamais fui de sa vie, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle allait commencer. Elle allait lui faire face. Avec un peu de chance, elle aurait mal compris ses propos sur "les blondes" ou même la discussion qu'il avait eue avec son ami, ou mieux encore, elle aurait mal interprété le comportement et les dires de Dick. Non, le summum serait qu'il soit parti. Courageuse mais pas téméraire.

Elle se donna une contenance et sortit. Elle fit les quelques pas qui la séparaient du box, les yeux rivés sur le sol et tenta de repasser en mode militaire. Peine perdue. La première chose qu'elle vit en arrivant à hauteur du box fut une paire de basket (qu'elle attribua à Dick) et une paire de chaussures de ville (qu'elle supposa être à O'Neill), elle releva la tête et croisa le regard de son supérieur.

Etrange, il n'avait pas l'air surpris de la voir. Il lui adressa un sourire auquel elle répondit timidement.

"Mademoiselle? Je peux vous aider?" Sa voix se voulait charmeuse.

Insensé. Il n'avait quand même pas l'intention de lui sortir son numéro de séducteur? Ah c'était ça. Il voulait faire "le beau" devant son ami? Qu'à cela ne tienne.

"Je crois bien que non. J'avais cru comprendre qu'il y avait un homme charmant ici mais je n'ai rien vu qui ressemblait un tant soit peu à ça."

Jack ne fut qu'à moitié surpris par sa réponse. Ca lui apprendrait à vouloir frimer devant son copain. Son ego venait d'en prendre un coup.

"Si vous vous étiez donné la peine de regarder autour de vous en sortant des toilettes au lieu d'avoir les yeux rivés sur le sol, vous auriez eu plus de chance de le voir, non?"

Elle sentit au ton de sa voix qu'elle l'avait froissé. Tant pis pour lui.

" J'ai pourtant les yeux grands ouverts mais je ne vois toujours rien "

Et voila. Il s'y attendait. Elle avait l'air piquée au vif. Ca le replongea quelques années en arrière lors de leur première rencontre. Elle avait la même attitude, le même regard, mais elle ne semblait absolument plus impressionnée. Désamorcer la situation. Faire profil bas. Mettre de côté son orgueil de mâle.

"Je t'avais bien dit qu'elle avait du tempérament" crut bon d'ajouter Dick. Il ne récolta que deux regards meurtriers.

"Dick, je te présente Samantha Carter, … une amie"

Il les observa tous deux. Jack avait fait disparaître son sourire ravageur et elle, semblait surprise par le changement d'attitude de ce dernier.

L'instant d'avant il lui faisait son numéro de don juan et alors qu'elle l'avait à peine rembarré, il laissait tomber et la présentait officiellement comme une amie. Quel dégonflé. Elle commençait juste à s'amuser. Elle avait cru qu'ils poursuivraient un peu ce petit jeu mais elle reconnut que le ton qu'elle avait employé était loin d'être sympathique. Il avait dû penser qu'elle n'appréciait guère son comportement de macho primaire. Même si ça n'était pas tout à fait faux, elle aurait quand même aimé voir jusqu'où il était prêt à aller. Dommage.

Elle serra la main que lui tendait Dick et salua son supérieur.

"Mon Colonel" dit-elle avec un sourire triomphant.

"Pas de ça ici, Carter! Je vous offre un verre en gage d'amnistie?..." Elle le regarda, surprise par le ton résigné qu'il avait adopté. "… A moins que vous n'ayez mieux à faire?"

Ca y est, elle retrouvait le Jack O'Neill qu'elle connaissait, un Jack plein d'ironie.

"Euh, non. Je n'ai rien de spécial à faire, mais vous, vous n'aviez pas de plan pour la soirée?"

Elle lui avait répondu sur le même ton.

"J'espérais rencontrer la femme qui me cherchait mais je crois qu'elle ne m'a pas trouvé à son goût."

Cette fois, il riait franchement. Elle venait encore de le moucher et il n'avait pas envie de perdre définitivement la face devant Dick. Autant se saborder tout seul, l'auto dérision valait mieux qu'une remise en place en bonne et due forme par son Second.

Elle lui sourit et s'installa à sa table.

"Je déclare la demoiselle vainqueur par KO. Petite forme ce soir Jack. Ou alors tu as enfin trouvé ton maître?" taquina Dick

Moi, son maître? Il ne fallait pas pousser quand même. Elle savait qu'il se vengerait à la moindre occasion.

Elle, mon maître? Et puis quoi encore? Quoiqu'elle était vraiment douée. Elle venait de remporter la bataille, mais foi d'O'Neill, elle n'avait pas encore gagné la guerre.

"Si tu allais nous chercher à boire, tavernier, au lieu de dire n'importe quoi?" dit Jack en lui lançant un regard plus qu'éloquent.

Dick reçu le message et s'éloigna en souriant à la pensée que son ami devait avoir du fil à retordre avec la jeune femme.

"Alors Carter, vous tenez le coup?"

"Je vous demande pardon?"

"Vous avez quitté votre cher réacteur depuis quelques heures maintenant, non?

Elle sourit, décidemment, il ne changerait jamais.

"Ca va oui, je vais bien. Mais j'espère que lui tient le coup."

Il rit à nouveau de bon cœur. Elle avait l'air détendu et ne semblait pas lui en vouloir pour son attitude de tout à l'heure. Il aurait vraiment regretté s'il l'avait vexée. D'autant plus qu'il avait enfin l'occasion de se retrouver seule avec elle en dehors de la Base, autour d'un verre, comme deux amis. Rester concentré là-dessus, juste là-dessus, des amis. Argh. Ce n'était déjà pas toujours simple lorsqu'elle était en treillis mais là, avec sa petite robe, l'affaire se corsait sérieusement. Rester zen. Ne pas penser à Samantha. Penser à Carter, le militaire, son Second. Oublier la femme. Occulter les formes rondes si tentantes que dessinait sa robe légère. (O'Neill, bon sang, ressaisis toi. Sauvé!) Dick venait d'arriver avec deux pintes de bière.

Mais c'était trop tard. Elle avait vu ses yeux descendre inexorablement vers son décolleté et avait décrypté la lutte auquel il se livrait. Intéressant. Ca pimenterait un peu la soirée. Elle se sentait étrangement bien ici, avec lui, loin de tout ce qui était leur quotidien. Elle avait l'impression bizarre qu'il n'y avait plus d'interdit, enfin, presque plus. Elle était d'humeur badine et comptait bien découvrir la face cachée de Jack O'Neill. Elle avait toujours su qu'il aimait les femmes mais les propos de son ami sous entendaient bien plus que ça. Et elle devait avouer que ça la perturbait un peu. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait encore apprendre. Enfin, si tant est qu'il lui en laisse l'opportunité.

"A la vôtre" dit Jack en levant son verre.

"Aux bizarreries du hasard" lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Voila, le ton était donné. Elle espérait qu'il engagerait la conversation sur autre chose que le travail. Ce qu'il fit.

"Alors, comment vous êtes vous retrouvée dans ce repaire de gangster?"

"Un peu par hasard. J'avais envie de sortir de mon …"

"… de votre antre, et?"

"J'ai fait un tour en voiture et me suis retrouvée ici".

"Comme ça? Pourtant, il est plutôt loin de la Base ce pub. Avouez que vous vouliez me rejoindre."

Elle rit devant son air si sûr de lui. Autant elle ne supportait pas ce genre d'attitude chez les autres, autant chez lui …

"Encore aurait-il fallu que je sache que vous étiez un habitué des lieux."

"C'est vrai, encore un point pour vous. Ca commence à faire beaucoup ce soir" Il avait l'œil rieur.

"Ca me rappelle notre première rencontre"

"Encore vrai, c'est exactement ce que je me disais tout à l'heure. Mais vous avez de la chance que je sois un gentleman, sinon…"

"Des menaces?"

"Grand dieu non. Je voulais juste dire que je vous avais évité de perdre la face devant mon ami." Il avait pris un air outré puis confiant.

"Hum… J'avais plutôt l'impression que vous souhaitiez Vous préserver."

Mais où était passé sa Carter? Elle avait du caractère, ok, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle lui répondait comme ça du tac ou tac, sans aucune retenue. L'idée d'entrer dans son jeu le séduisait assez. Dangereux, très risqué. Mais après tout, des risques, ils en prenaient tous les jours, alors pourquoi pas ce soir? De toutes façons, il avait suffisamment confiance dans le caractère réfléchi de son Second pour être convaincu qu'elle ferait machine arrière s'ils allaient trop loin.

Elle, de son côté, comptait sur la réserve naturelle de son supérieur pour les empêcher de franchir certaines limites.

"Je ne me préservais pas. C'est toujours un immense plaisir qu'une femme telle que vous me tienne tête."

Elle aurait presque rougi sous le compliment. Bon, il valait mieux ne pas trop compter sur sa réserve pour les raisonner.

"C'est ce que votre ami m'a fait comprendre"

Il se figea et se demanda ce que Dick avait bien pu lui raconter. Elle reprit pour apaiser ses craintes.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'a pas dévoilé vos secrets."

Ouf. Il soupira doucement de soulagement.

"Mais je n'ai pas grand-chose à cacher. Et puis, je suis un homme transparent."

"Vous trouvez? Moi, je vous vois plutôt comme un grand mystère."

Il comprit qu'elle aimerait en savoir davantage sur lui mais il n'était pas disposé à suivre ce chemin. Faire diversion.

"Et donc, pourquoi ce bar en particulier? Il y en a plein d'autres dans le coin."

Ok, trop directe. Elle trouverait un autre moyen pour percer le mystère O'Neill, plus tard.

"J'avais envie de me retrouver dans ce genre d'ambiance."

"Vous aimez ça vous? Les lieux survoltés, plein de monde, où il faut hurler pour se faire entendre et se faire remarquer pour obtenir à boire?" Il prit un air dégoûté.

"Vous n'en faites pas trop là?" dit –elle en souriant.

"Ah ça non, j'ai failli mourir de soif ici. Personne ne voulait me servir. A croire que j'étais invisible." Répondit-il en jouant l'offusqué.

"Vous n'allez pas me faire croire qu'aucune serveuse n'a remarqué votre détresse"

"C'est ça, moquez vous! Si Dick ne m'avait pas secouru, vous n'auriez plus de supérieur à l'heure qu'il est."

Elle ne put retenir le fou rire qui couvait en elle depuis quelques minutes. Il adorait ce son. C'était plutôt rare de la voir éclater de rire, en général, elle se contentait de sourire à ses blagues douteuses. Mais ce soir, elle semblait vraiment apprécier sa compagnie, elle avait l'air plus libre, comme détachée de son carcan professionnel. Si ça continuait comme ça, c'est lui qui devrait réfléchir et les freiner s'ils s'approchaient de certaines lignes. Seul problème, ça n'était pas son boulot ça, c'était Carter la tête pensante du groupe, enfin, avec "petit scarabée". Il sourit en imaginant la réaction de Daniel s'il les voyait ici.

"Vous imaginez la tête de Daniel s'il nous entendait?"

Elle rit de plus belle.

"Oh oui, il friserait la crise cardiaque."

Ils discutèrent un bon moment, de tout et de rien, mais pas de travail et très peu de Jack O'Neill, au grand désarroi de Sam. C'était à peine s'il avait reconnu venir ici certains soirs pour se changer un peu les idées. Evidemment, il avait omis de dire qu'il repartait souvent accompagné. Mais elle l'avait compris à la façon qu'il avait eue d'éluder ses questions et à son air embarrassé. Aucune importance, elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir connaître les détails de sa vie intime. Pas celle là en tout cas.

L'ambiance était détendue, légère, insouciante. Ils avaient l'air plus complices que jamais, riant beaucoup, échangeant leur point de vue, discutant de leurs passions, se taquinant mais ils ne semblaient pas se rendre compte de l'ambiguïté de leur proximité soudaine.

Sam s'était levée au cours de la soirée pour commander d'autres boissons et lorsqu'elle était revenue, elle avait trouvé Dick installé à sa place, elle s'était donc assise prés de Jack et n'avait plus bougé de là, même après que Dick soit retourné à ses occupations. Au début ils avaient gardé leurs distances mais au fil du temps, ils s'étaient rapprochés. Vraiment rapprochés. Trop, auraient dit certains. Jack était appuyé contre le mur, un bras sur la table, l'autre sur le haut de la banquette, sa main frôlant dangereusement la nuque de Sam. Il avait un pied sur le sol et avait mis sa jambe sur l'autre de façon à former un quatre. Sa jambe reposée presque contre celle de Sam. Elle aussi avait une main posée sur la table mais l'autre était étrangement proche de la cuisse de son supérieur. Ils étaient tournés l'un vers l'autre et c'était à peine si leurs regards se quittaient lorsqu'ils buvaient leur verre. Ils s'étaient vraiment rapprochés.

Quelques heures avant, ils n'auraient jamais osé une telle proximité et auraient même tout fait pour l'éviter. Et s'ils y avaient été contraints pour une raison ou pour une autre, l'ambiance aurait été lourde, emplie de gêne, tendue. Tout le contraire de ce qu'elle était actuellement. Et ça n'augurait rien de bon. Ils étaient dans leur bulle, hors du temps, loin de tout ce qui leur faisait habituellement garder leurs distances, à des lieues de ce qui les mettait à l'abri d'un faux pas. Ils vivaient le moment présent. Drôle d'idée pour un Colonel et un Major de US Air Force.

La musique avait maintenant un rythme plus lent, plus doux, propice à créer une intimité qui était normalement interdite à deux des personnes présentes dans ce bar. Mais ça n'avait pas l'air de les inquiéter. Ils se laissaient porter par les ballades mélancoliques, leurs voix se firent plus basses, leurs gestes plus lents, leur bulle se rétrécissait un peu plus. Les mains qui frôlaient finirent par effleurer, par caresser. Les regards s'intensifiaient. Les paroles se firent plus rares. Seul comptait désormais le contact léger et sensuel que l'autre exerçait.

Il avait posé sa main sur la nuque de Sam et y traçait de légers cercles, glissant parfois ses doigts dans ses cheveux dorés. Elle, faisait courir ses doigts sur la cuisse de Jack, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Aucune gêne, aucune tension, juste un bien-être, une sensation d'être enfin à sa place. Et c'était bien là le problème, même s'ils n'en avaient pas conscience. Du moins, pas encore.

L'ambiance ne s'était pas dégradée. Enfin pas vraiment. En mission, ils étaient toujours professionnels, toujours les mêmes. Pour des observateurs extérieurs, l'ambiance aurait été la même. Jack plaisantait et Sam souriait. Sam faisait toujours ses longs discours scientifiques et Jack n'y comprenait toujours rien. Mais pour Teal'c et Daniel, tout avait changé. Les blagues de Jack n'étaient plus les mêmes, il y mettait moins d'entrain, il continuait par habitude plus que par réelle envie. Lorsque Sam souriait à ses blagues, son sourire n'avait plus le même éclat, ses yeux n'avaient plus cette lueur qui faisait pétiller son regard. C'était un des grands changements. Ils donnaient le change, c'était tout. Ils ne se regardaient plus avec CE regard. Ils se comportaient comme de simples collègues. Et ça, ça changeait tout. Oui, bien sûr qu'ils étaient des collègues, ils l'avaient toujours été. Mais ils étaient bien plus encore. Et même s'ils n'en avaient pas le droit, c'était ainsi. Mais, ils n'avaient jamais franchi les limites, ça, Daniel et Teal'c en étaient persuadés. Alors que leur arrivait-il?

C'était surtout en dehors des missions que le changement se voyait le plus. Finies les sorties à quatre chez l'un ou chez l'autre. Plus rares aussi, les repas au mess avec toute l'équipe. Jack avait toujours, comme par hasard, des tonnes de dossiers urgents à rédiger et Sam, toujours une expérience vitale à finir.

A tout bien y réfléchir, même en missions certaines choses avaient changé. Avant, souvent, le soir, Sam et Jack profitaient, lorsqu'ils se relayaient pour le tour de garde, pour discuter tranquillement. Mais là, c'était fini. D'ailleurs, la plupart du temps, leurs quarts ne se suivaient plus.

Tout cela manquait à Daniel et à Teal'c. Leur complicité, cette façon qu'ils avaient de se comprendre sans se parler, les paroles silencieuses qu'ils échangeaient par un sourire et un regard leur manquaient. Mais que c'était il passé pour aboutir à un tel changement?

Ils avaient bien une petite idée. Ils s'étaient permis de parler du comportement de leurs amis en leur absence, un soir où ils s'étaient retrouvés à deux au mess. Jack ayant prétexté un inédit des Simpson à regarder et Sam étant enfermée dans son labo. Après avoir échafaudé des théories toutes plus extravagantes les unes que les autres, Daniel et Teal'c étaient finalement tombés d'accord sur la seule raison possible au changement de comportement de leurs amis. Et ils avaient beaucoup de mal à y croire. D'une part, ils pensaient que jamais ils n'auraient osé franchir le cap et d'autre part, ils avaient toujours secrètement espéré que si leur relation devenait plus intime, tout ce serait bien passé. Jamais ils n'avaient imaginé que cela aurait pu avoir un tel impact. Et pourtant.

Ils se sentaient bien, vraiment bien. Pour la première fois depuis des années, ils profitaient de l'instant présent. Sans penser à rien d'autre qu'au contact de l'autre. En oubliant tout ce qui leur faisait obstacle habituellement. Ils se rapprochaient davantage, flirtant toujours avec les limites autorisées. Certes, leur comportement était déjà beaucoup trop fraternel mais ils n'avaient pas encore atteint le point de non retour. Jack avait passé un bras autour des épaules de Sam et lui caressait doucement le bras, il sentait sa peau douce et satinée sous ses doigts et parfois même les frissons qui parcouraient son corps. Sam avait niché sa tête contre l'épaule robuste de Jack et collé son dos contre son torse, elle se laissait bercer par les mouvements de sa respiration et s'imprégnait de son parfum enivrant Ils ne se parlaient plus, se contentant de savourer les caresses de plus en plus insistantes, tentantes de l'autre. Leurs corps commençaient à réagir mais leurs esprits semblaient en pause.

Par un accord tacite, ils se levèrent de concert, leurs doigts toujours enlacés et se dirigèrent vers le bar. Jack fit mettre l'addition sur sa note et ils sortirent du pub. Une fois à l'extérieur, le vent frais leur fit recouvrir leurs esprits. Juste un peu. Jack plongea son regard dans les yeux de Sam et chercha l'espace d'un instant une trace de doute. Il n'y vit rien de semblable. Les grands yeux bleus le fixaient, laissant paraître la détermination de a jeune femme. Et le désir. S'il avait eu la moindre intention de renoncer et de faire marche arrière, le regard plus qu'éloquent de Sam l'en aurait dissuadé. Elle voulait de toute évidence rester un peu plus dans leur bulle, prolonger l'instant. Et lui n'en demandait pas davantage.

La raison avait bien tenté de reprendre ses droits dans l'esprit de Sam mais la jeune femme avait vite repoussé cet élément perturbateur. Elle se concentrait sur le regard chaud et profond qui la sondait. Il voulait leur laisser une dernière chance de tout stopper mais elle lisait aussi dans ses yeux sombres tout ce dont il avait envie et qu'il taisait habituellement. Elle aurait dû saisir cette occasion pour mettre fin à leur dérive mais elle voulait savoir. Elle voulait connaître la chaleur de son corps contre le sien mais pas dans une accolade amicale. Ca, elle connaissait, elle voulait plus. Elle le voulait lui. Lui pour elle, avec elle, en elle, juste une nuit. A cet instant le reste lui paraissait tellement dérisoire.

Ils se sourirent et se dirigèrent vers un hôtel en contrebas. Aucun mot n'avait été prononcé. Avec le temps, ils avaient appris à communiquer d'un simple regard, ils savaient lire en l'autre. Les mots étaient inutiles, ils savaient ce que l'autre souhaitait à cet instant, ils savaient que c'était sûrement ce soir ou jamais. Juste un écart. Juste une occasion de faire enfin ce qu'ils désiraient ardemment depuis si longtemps. Ils envisageraient les risques plus tard. Mais pas ce soir. Et surtout plus maintenant.

Ils marchaient doucement, ils n'étaient pas si pressés. Ils savouraient chaque instant qui les menait vers un bonheur qui n'avait jamais été aussi proche, aussi réel, aussi attendu. Ils avançaient tranquillement, main dans la main, caressant du pouce la peau de l'autre. Une pluie diluvienne s'abattit sur eux les obligeant à accélérer le pas. Ils se mirent à courir, il la tenait toujours par la main mais était obligé de ralentir son rythme pour qu'elle le suive. Les talons ne sont vraiment pas faits pour piquer un sprint. Ils parvinrent enfin à l'hôtel, trempés jusqu'aux os et un peu essoufflé par leur course folle.

"Si ce n'est pas un signe ça" dit Jack en se passant la main dans ses cheveux mouillés.

Il la regarda et lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Des gouttes de pluie ruisselaient sur son visage et perlaient sur sa mâchoire virile, sa chemise lui collait au corps, dessinant les formes de son torse musclé, son regard était chaud, caressant, brûlant. Bon sang, elle lui aurait volontiers sauté dessus dans l'instant. Il sentit un brasier s'allumer dans ses reins. Cette façon qu'elle avait de braquer ses yeux brillants sur lui, de le dévisager, la langue qu'elle avait passée inconsciemment sur ses lèvres, la pointe de ses seins durcis battant sous sa robe rendue plus transparente par la pluie, tout cela l'électrisait.

"Pourvu que ce ne soit pas complet." Dit-il d'une voix rauque en tentant d'esquisser un sourire.

Ils se regardèrent et rirent doucement, subitement gênés par la tension qui venait de monter d'un cran.

Jack se présenta à la réception et demanda une chambre. Sam était près de lui, elle avait enroulé son bras autour de sa taille et avait glissé son pouce sous la ceinture de son pantalon. Elle devait résister pour ne pas descendre davantage sa main vers les fesses fermes et rebondies de son supérieur. Lequel venait de se raidir subitement à son contact. Il n'osa poser les yeux sur elle et reporta son attention sur le veilleur de nuit.

"A quel nom la chambre Monsieur?" demanda ce dernier.

"Homer " dit Jack.

Il fallait qu'il fasse retomber un peu la tension qui régnait entre lui et Sam sinon, ils n'atteindraient jamais la chambre. Elle rit doucement. Elle avait compris son manège, elle connaissait sa faculté à faire de l'humour lorsqu'il était embarrassé. Jack O'Neill était il en train de perdre son sang froid légendaire? Une bouffée de fierté l'envahit lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle pouvait en être la cause. Elle se sentit aussitôt ridicule, elle avait conscience de l'effet qu'elle pouvait avoir sur les hommes, alors pourquoi réagir comme ça face à lui? Parce qu'il était l'homme qu'elle ne pouvait avoir, celui qui était inaccessible, celui qui ne laissait jamais rien transparaître. Normalement. Alors le fait qu'elle l'ait senti réagir si vite, qu'elle ait vu son regard s'assombrir lorsqu'elle l'avait fixé un peu plus tôt, qu'elle ait entendu sa voix s'érailler, tout ça ne faisait qu'attiser un peu plus le feu qui couvait en elle.

"Chambre 10, le règlement est à faire lors de la remise des clés."

Jack sortit sa carte bleue et tenta vainement de se souvenir du code confidentiel. Troublé. Il était troublé par la main que Sam avait finalement descendue sur la partie charnue de son anatomie. Il serra les dents et tourna la tête vers Sam lorsqu'il sentit un pincement sur ses fesses. Il n'aurait jamais du faire ça, il avait juste eu le temps d'apercevoir le clin d'oeil et le petit sourire taquin qu'elle lui avait adressé avant de plonger la tête dans son sac pour prendre sa propre carte. Elle avait eu un air tellement mutin que cela exacerba la brûlure de ses reins. Elle lui faisait perdre la tête. Les débats n'avaient pas encore commencé sérieusement, elle l'avait à peine touché et elle lui enflammait déjà les sens. Pauvre de lui. Il se demandait s'il parviendrait à garder la main mise sur leur soirée. En l'état actuel des choses, c'était loin d'être évident. Mais lui aussi pouvait être très fort à ce jeu là.

Il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Sam, en prenant un soin tout particulier à effleurer sa nuque avec ses lèvres et lui souffla "Ne tentez pas le diable Carter." Elle tressaillit en sentant la caresse de ses lèvres et son souffle chaud et fut obligée de ressaisir son code, son doigt ayant malencontreusement tapé un mauvais chiffre lors de l'attaque qu'elle venait de subir.

"Un partout, balle au centre" pensa O'Neill, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Elle fit mine de ne pas l'avoir vu.

"Je crois que j'ai aussi un souci avec mon code et je n'ai pas de liquide" dit elle négligemment en le regardant du coin de l'œil. Sa réaction fut instantanée, elle pouvait lire sur son visage comme dans un livre ouvert. Il faisait moins le malin maintenant le Colonel.

Jack réfléchissait à toute vitesse. (Merde, moi non plus j'ai pas d'argent. Et le premier distributeur est à ….. trois rues d'ici. Récapitulons: une course de fond au pas de charge sous la pluie et retour avec le fameux sésame ou chacun reprend sa voiture et dodo maison, seul. Il allait ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'il vit ses yeux bleus briller d'un éclat malicieux. C'est pas vrai, elle l'avait fait exprès. Ok, elle l'avait bien eu.)

Beau joueur, Jack lui sourit et fit un geste de la main indiquant qu'elle avait gagné.

"Bon, j'ai pas toute la nuit moi" s'impatienta le veilleur de nuit qui visiblement n'appréciait guère leur petit jeu. (Mais c'est qu'il nous casserait l'ambiance celui là!) Jack le toisa d'un air mauvais qui eut le mérite d'adoucir un peu le veilleur. Il les informa des horaires du petit-déjeuner et leur remit les clés de la chambre en leur souhaitant une bonne nuit.

Voila le moment tant attendu. Ils étaient devant la porte. Jack l'ouvrit avec la carte magnétique et tendit le bras en avant pour laisser passer Sam. Elle entra, un peu hésitante. Sa raison se manifestait à nouveau. Elle se tourna vers Jack qui attendait sur le pas de la porte. Lui aussi semblait douter mais lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux, elle remarqua une légère excroissance sous son pantalon, signe d'une future activité prometteuse. Elle détourna la tête et s'avança au milieu de la chambre. Décidemment, elle avait du mal à réaliser ce qui se passait et préféra arrêter de penser. Il faisait vraiment chaud dans cette chambre ou c'était une idée?

Il avait vu son hésitation et envisageait de faire marche arrière mais lorsqu'il avait surpris le regard furtif de Sam, la soudaine coloration de son visage et le pincement de ses lèvres, il avait compris qu'il était trop tard. Tous deux étaient pris au piège. Il referma doucement la porte et se dirigea dans la salle de bain d'où il revint avec une grande serviette.

" Vous allez prendre froid" lui dit-il en tendant la serviette.

Elle le fixa, estomaquée. Mais à quoi jouait-il?

"Euh, merci" fut sa seule réponse.

Son air stupéfait le fit rire doucement mais il était un peu vexé. Bon ok, il n'était pas toujours diplomate, ni patient mais bon, il n'était pas un sauvage non plus!

"Je suis pour la manière douce, Sam, quand ça en vaut la peine, n'en déplaise à certains." Sa voix était douce mais elle y sentit une légère pointe d'amertume.

Elle avait cru l'espace d'un instant qu'il allait tout stopper, elle n'avait pas compris, elle avait réagi trop vite et elle le regrettait. Elle avait sûrement trop idéalisé le moment où ils céderaient, tendre et romantique ou au contraire sauvage et passionné, lui et elle dans une chambre, lui la plaquant au mur, la dévorant de baisers, lui faisant perdre la tête. Et pour l'instant rien ne se déroulait comme dans ses rêves. Cela n'était pas plus mal après tout et le plus important, là c'était réel. Elle était avec lui, ici dans cette chambre d'hôtel mais elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de penser à ce qui aurait pu être. Et si elle vivait pour une fois, si elle débranchait son cerveau, si elle laissait parler ses hormones? Elle posa les yeux sur le responsable de ses nuits agitées et s'aperçut qu'il la regardait en se demandant certainement à quoi elle pouvait bien penser à cet instant. Elle voyait ça à la petite ride juste au milieu de son front et au fait qu'il se mordait l'intérieur de la bouche. Sans cette lueur malicieuse dans les yeux, il aurait presque eu l'air sérieux. Tout compte fait, il n'avait pas l'air si vexé que ça. Et elle en était ravie, elle comptait bien en profiter, d'autant qu'il devait être à cent lieues d'imaginer ce à quoi elle pensait.

Elle ôta ses chaussures et s'avança lentement vers lui. Sa façon de se mouvoir, le léger balancement de ses hanches, son sourire sensuel, ses yeux de braise lui conféraient une apparence féline. Il en aurait presque oublié ses bonnes intentions et ses bonnes manières. Elle allait le rendre dingue. Elle glissait vers lui comme s'il n'était qu'une proie. Qui risquait fort de se faire dévorer. Décidemment, il n'avait toujours pas repris la main. Elle se rapprochait dangereusement, toujours lentement, lascivement, elle le déshabillait du regard. (Mais rendez moi ma Carter, celle qui est embarrassée lorsqu'on la complimente, celle qui est gênée lorsque je tiens des propos ambigus, rendez la moi. Oh ses yeux s'attardent sur une zone sensible, mais c'est qu'elle réussirait à me faire rougir.)

Elle était face à lui, à un mètre tout au plus, bon sang, un pas de plus et il ne répondait plus de rien.

Elle stoppa net, souriant à l'idée de voir son supérieur si perturbé. Elle devinait sa respiration chaotique, elle avait vu son regard se troubler, la bosse si tentante tendre un peu plus son pantalon. Elle tendit la main et attrapa la serviette.

"Merci, je vais me sécher un peu." Lui dit-elle d'une voix suave.

Il allait être bon pour l'asile si elle continuait comme ça. Calmer le jeu. Reprendre la direction des opérations. Jauger l'adversaire. Etablir un bilan des forces en présence. Jamais il ne l'avait vu si sûre d'elle. (Thor? Un coup de main? Non, oubliez ça. Manquerait plus qu'il me téléporte vraiment, j'aurais l'air malin, tiens. La peur n'évite pas le danger. A vaincre sans péril … Bref, à nous deux Miss Carter.)

Il ne lâcha pas la serviette. Sam tira dessus doucement, mais il la tenait toujours. Il avait ce petit sourire taquin qui la faisait fondre mais elle ne céderait pas, c'était elle qui menait la danse. Elle tira à nouveau et cette fois il fit un pas en avant, un grand pas, la serviette toujours en main. Il la fixa et combla le vide entre eux. Il tendit la main vers elle et la déposa sur son visage dans une douce caresse.

"Je vais vous aider" murmura Jack.

Il redessina le contour de ses lèvres avec son pouce, elle sentait la chaleur de sa paume sur sa joue et le doux frôlement de son doigt sur ses lèvres. Elle s'enivrait de son parfum, puissant, ambré, sensuel, comme lui. Elle le vit incliner la tête et poser son regard sur sa bouche, elle attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps, elle allait enfin sentir la douceur de ses lèvres, elle entrouvrit les siennes, prête à succomber au premier contact, anticipant par avance le plaisir de ce baiser. Il savait ce qu'elle espérait, alors il pencha la tête un peu plus et ses lèvres frôlèrent la peau soyeuse de son cou, descendant vers son épaule puis remontant vers son oreille. Pas de baiser, juste une caresse électrisante. Il redressa la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Sam. Un sourire victorieux apparut sur son visage lorsqu'il vit le mélange de plaisir et de frustration dans ses grands yeux bleus. Il écarta lentement la main de son visage et la fit glisser le long de son cou, ses longs doigts survolaient la peau douce et s'insinuaient vers son décolleté, ils effleurèrent la naissance de ses seins mais au grand dam de Sam, ils reprirent leur chemin vers son épaule, caressant au passage le petit triangle à la base de son cou. Les paupières closes, elle pencha la tête en arrière, priant pour qu'il comprenne et qu'il remplace enfin la douceur de ses doigts par la chaleur humide de sa bouche. Peine perdue, il poursuivait la découverte de son corps, suivant le galbe de son bras, la touchant à peine, juste assez pour sentir sa peau se hérisser à son passage. Elle prit conscience d'une chaleur sur sa main, il enlaça ses doigts aux siens, jouant avec dans un ballet sensuel. Elle ouvrit les yeux et les planta dans les siens. Elle voulait plus, plus que ce jeu ô combien affriolant mais un peu trop sage à son goût. Des années à enterrer leur désir et lui prenait son temps, attisant les braises en se gardant bien de les enflammer. Il fallait que ça cesse, elle voulait s'embraser à son contact, avoir un incendie au creux des reins, vibrer sous ses assauts, s'oublier, enfin.

Elle serra sa main large et ferme, entravant la danse de leurs doigts. Il leva un sourcil et lui sourit. Il savait. Elle devinait qu'il savait ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Et visiblement, il n'avait toujours pas l'air décidé à enflammer les débats. Argh, il savait se faire désirer le bougre.

Il lisait dans ses yeux, sur son corps le désir qui l'habitait, il avait compris les messages qu'elle lui avait envoyés mais il devait bien avouer que tout ça l'amusait beaucoup, le flattait et surtout l'excitait davantage. Oui il la voulait, la désirait, depuis longtemps déjà mais il souhaitait savourer chaque instant passé avec elle, il voulait ressentir le grain de sa peau, connaître chaque courbe de son corps, la sentir vibrer sous ses doigts. Il voulait que ce moment reste gravé à jamais dans sa mémoire et si possible dans la sienne aussi.

Il caressa le dessus de sa main avec son pouce et se rapprocha d'elle au point de sentir ses seins fermes et tendus sur son torse, son souffle chaud sur son visage. Il observa ses lèvres entrouvertes et fut perdu lorsqu'elle les humidifia légèrement. Il les caressa du bout des lèvres, jouant délicatement avec l'une puis l'autre, il en redessinait le contour du bout de la langue, il goûtait enfin l'interdit.

Elle lâcha la serviette qu'ils tenaient toujours et enroula sa main autour de la nuque de Jack, ses doigts s'infiltrèrent dans ses cheveux gris en les caressant doucement. Elle ouvrit un peu la bouche permettant ainsi à Jack de s'y insinuer. Le contact de leurs langues, le ballet qu'elles entamaient exaltèrent les sens des deux militaires. Ils approfondirent le baiser tandis que Jack enserrait la taille de Sam, la collant davantage contre lui. Leurs mains encore enlacées se séparèrent et entamèrent une quête éperdue, caressant, frôlant, virevoltant sur le corps de l'autre. La chaleur de leurs mains contrastait avec la moiteur de leurs vêtements humides. Le feu qui couvait les dévora tandis qu'ils les ôtaient, découvrant le corps tant désiré de l'autre, la rondeur d'un sein, la puissance d'un torse, leur nudité enfin révélée.

Les flammes du désir et de la passion les submergèrent tandis qu'ils s'allongeaient sur le lit pour s'abandonner, enfin dans les bras de l'autre. Leur étreinte était à la fois tendre et passionnée, lente et hâtive, suave et fiévreuse. Ils étaient emportés dans un tourbillon de plaisir, leurs sens exacerbés, chaque parcelle de leur corps attisée par le contact incessant de l'autre. Leurs gestes, leurs mouvements ralentirent soudain, une déferlante de plaisir venait de s'abattre sur eux. Ils étaient allongés, côte à côte, cherchant à reprendre leur souffle, un sourire extatique sur le visage. Il tendit le bras et elle vint se nicher contre son épaule. Ils se sentaient bien, ils étaient heureux, ils avaient l'impression d'être vivants. Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux blonds tandis qu'elle dessinait des arabesques sur son torse. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, blottis l'un contre l'autre, leurs jambes enlacées, lui une main glissée dans le dos de Sam et elle une main posée sur son torse.

Ils avaient gardé un semblant de relation amicale mais ils sentaient bien qu'il y avait une distance entre eux. Il évitait autant que possible de faire des sous-entendus, des propos ambigus et dieu seul savait à quel point ça lui coûtait. Avant au moins, il pouvait être lui-même, là il devait sans cesse se réfréner. Avant, il pouvait l'observer, la contempler même si elle le surprenait parce que le regard qu'ils échangeaient alors était un de leurs petits moments, une douce incartade au règlement. Mais aujourd'hui qu'ils avaient bafoué ce règlement, il n'osait plus. Et ça le rendait fou. Il ne se rendait même plus dans son labo, c'est vous dire. La voir tous les jours, sentir son parfum lui chatouiller les narines lorsqu'elle était près de lui, sentir leurs corps se frôler lorsqu'ils se croisaient, tout cela devenait insupportable. Les souvenirs de leur nuit étaient toujours vivaces, il pouvait encore ressentir la douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts, la fièvre de ses mains lorsqu'elle lui enserrait ses épaules pour l'attirer plus en elle, le contact de ses seins durcis sous sa paume, il entendait encore le murmure de sa voix lorsqu'elle avait soufflé son prénom dans un dernier spasme de plaisir. Il devait faire quelque chose.

D'autant plus que Daniel avait plus d'une fois tenté de savoir ce qui se passait. Lui et Teal'c avaient remarqué leur étrange comportement. Et Jack en venait à se demander s'ils ne se doutaient pas de ce que lui et Sam avaient fait. Même Teal'c faisait des allusions, oh, rien de commun avec les harassantes questions de Daniel, juste quelques réflexions placées au bon moment. Toujours le mot juste, ce Teal'c. Concis et efficace. Il avait ainsi su que Carter n'était pas heureuse et que Teal'c se "ferait un plaisir de porter atteinte à l'intégrité physique du responsable dès qu'il l'aurait trouvé". Et ça, ça le rendait malade. Non pas les menaces de Teal'c, mais le fait qu'il la rendait malheureuse. C'était tout le contraire de ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité. Agir, voila ce qu'il se devait de faire. Et agir en homme si possible. Pas comme l'espèce de lâche qu'il était depuis ce matin là.

Comme toujours entre chaque mission, elle était dans son labo. Enfermée aurait été le terme exact. Désormais sa porte était toujours fermée et les "visiteurs" priés de frapper avant d'entrer. De toutes façons, le seul pour qui sa porte était toujours ouverte ne se donnait plus la peine de venir la voir. Tout ça lui manquait terriblement. Elle adorait qu'il passe dans son labo pour l'y déloger et la traîner au Mess ou juste pour voir comment elle allait. Elle aimait cette façon qu'il avait de la regarder, totalement désespéré, parce qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer ses énièmes vacances à travailler. Elle regrettait les petits gestes qu'il avait pour elle, une main qui restait plus longtemps que nécessaire dans son dos, ses doigts qui frôlaient les siens lorsqu'il lui tendait un café, son corps collé contre le sien lorsqu'ils se cachaient alors que le danger était déjà loin. Ce qui lui manquait par-dessus tout, c'était les regards qu'ils échangeaient, cette façon qu'il avait de lui sourire, la complicité qui les unissait. Bien sûr, elle était toujours présente sur le terrain, ils restaient professionnels mais à part ça, plus rien.

Elle repensait sans cesse à cette fameuse nuit qui avait tout gâché. Elle se repassait le film de cette soirée. Son corps, moite de leur étreinte, pesant sur le sien, ses bras musclés qui l'entouraient, son souffle sur sa poitrine, sa tendresse, sa passion, son désir, ses caresses, ses lèvres qui la parcouraient, ses mains chaudes et fermes qui glissaient sur son corps, et sa voix rauque qui gémissait son prénom. Elle chassa une fois de plus ses pensées tandis que son corps réagissait déjà à ses souvenirs.

Elle avait tenté de lui reparler de tout ça, lui aussi d'ailleurs avait essayé, mais tous deux avaient réagi en bon soldat, se barricadant derrière leurs grades respectifs. Elle imaginait que Daniel devait le harceler, vu la ténacité dont il faisait preuve avec elle pour la faire parler. Elle sourit en songeant à l'air exaspéré que devait avoir son Colonel face à la curiosité de Daniel. Cela ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir tout brisé pour une nuit, pour un écart. Il fallait oublier, tirer un trait définitivement sur cette soirée. Et repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Bon sang que ça allait être dur. Au fond d'elle, elle n'avait aucune envie d'oublier, au contraire, plus le temps s'écoulait et plus elle avait envie de recommencer, de goûter à nouveau sa peau, de le sentir vibrer sur elle, de s'abandonner encore une fois dans ses bras. Elle stoppa net ses divagations lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit. Elle releva vivement la tête et tomba nez à nez avec … lui. Il était là, dans son labo, devant elle, un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Mon dieu que c'était bon de le voir comme ça.

"Alors Carter, on rêvasse?" dit Jack avec un brin d'ironie.

"Non, je… Je ne vous ai pas entendu frapper, Mon Colonel" lui répondit-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne le voulait.

"Mais c'est normal Carter, vous savez bien que je ne préviens jamais avant d'entrer" Toute trace d'ironie avait disparu, il sentait qu'il marchait sur des œufs.

"Que puis-je pour vous Mon Colonel?"

"Je passais dans le coin, j'ai vu de la lumière et je me suis dit – tiens, ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas mangé avec Carter- alors voila, je suis là" Il souriait à nouveau.

Si elle ne le connaissait pas si bien, elle n'aurait pas remarqué la légère hésitation qu'il avait eue. Il était aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle et ça la rassurait un peu. L'heure des explications avait peut-être sonné.

"Je n'ai pas faim mais on peut aller prendre un verre, si vous voulez" Elle le fixait droit dans les yeux, elle voulait être certaine qu'il comprenne.

"Un verre? Euh, la dernière fois…"

"Message reçu Colonel, vous avez raison. Vous m'excuserez, je suis fatiguée, je vais rentrer chez moi. Bonsoir Colonel."

Si un imbécile avait osé se comporter comme ça avec Carter devant lui, il l'aurait étripé sur le champ. Et l'imbécile en question, c'était lui. Elle l'avait pris par surprise en étant si directe et il n'avait pas su quoi dire. Avant même qu'il n'eut trouvé, elle avait débité sa phrase d'une seule traite et avait tourné les talons. Et elle lui avait donné du "Colonel", aux oubliettes le "Mon" qui lui plaisait tant. Il n'essaya pas de la rattraper, elle avait déjà filé. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle le laissait planté comme un con qu'il était. Et surtout, il avait encore tout fichu par terre. C'était pas dieu possible d'être aussi … Il se maudissait et savait qu'elle le détestait. Cela serait son pire châtiment. Faire partie de la "liste noire" de Carter. En tête de liste même avant Mc Kay. Il le méritait. Les menaces de Teal'c lui paraissait une punition trop douce pour ce qu'il venait de faire. Il quitta le labo et jeta un dernier regard sur ce qui avait été une petite partie de sa vie. Désormais, il serait "persona non grata" ici.

Elle était rentrée chez elle et s'était blottie dans son canapé. Elle sentait qu'elle allait craquer. Elle était pourtant persuadée qu'il avait envie que les choses s'améliorent entre eux. Sinon, pourquoi serait-il venu dans son labo? Pourquoi l'aurait-il invitée? Mais pourquoi diable avait-elle refusé? Parce que le Mess n'était pas l'endroit idéal pour aborder certains sujets. Encore une fois, il n'avait rien compris. Il s'imaginait quoi? Qu'il suffisait de lui mettre un bol de gelée bleue sous le nez et de la faire rire pour que tout redevienne comme avant? Non. Sûrement pas. Pas après leur nuit. Pas après ces semaines passées à s'ignorer. Elle avait vu l'incompréhension envahir son visage tandis qu'elle lui parlait juste avant de quitter le labo. A croire qu'il avait su tirer un trait sur cette nuit à l'hôtel. Peut-être que ça n'avait aucune importance particulière pour lui. Elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer ça venant de lui. Elle avait cru que … Elle finit par s'endormir, le visage baigné par les larmes qu'elle avait fini par laisser couler.

Il était aussi rentré chez lui et s'était affalé dans un fauteuil, une bière à la main. Se saouler, en voila une bonne idée. Il se leva et partit à la recherche de munitions. On ne prend pas une cuite avec une seule bière. Alors, autant avoir tout sous la main, ça lui éviterait de nombreux déplacements. Argh. Le frigo était désespérément vide. Il chercha partout. Rien. (T'es vraiment un bon à rien O'Neill, même pas capable de prévoir de quoi te foutre une bonne cuite.) Il songea un instant qu'il pourrait aller acheter ce dont il avait besoin, mais la perspective de devoir sortir était au dessus de ses forces. Il retourna se vautrer dans son fauteuil et attrapa sa bière. Il passa une bonne partie de la nuit à se maudire et à se dire "ses quatre vérités". Vers cinq heures du matin, alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas dormi, il reposa sa bière intacte sur la table basse, farfouilla dans un tiroir et sortit faire un tour. Il rentra deux heures après et partit se doucher. Ce vendredi promettait d'être long et le week-end qui suivait aussi.

Le réveil fut pénible, elle avait mal dormi. Elle s'étira longuement et massa sa nuque douloureuse. Le canapé n'était plus tout jeune. Elle se prépara un café, bien serré et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. La lumière blafarde du néon n'améliorait en rien son teint terne et ses traits fatigués. Elle avait une tête à faire peur. Elle se glissa sous la douche bouillante et tenta de détendre ses muscles endoloris. Elle en ressortit plus apaisée. Elle s'habilla, se maquilla légèrement et repartit dans la cuisine. Elle commença à boire son café et sortit chercher le journal. Son pied heurta quelque chose, elle se pencha et ramassa une enveloppe kraft qui lui était adressée. Intriguée, elle rentra sans avoir pris son journal et entreprit d'ouvrir l'enveloppe lorsque son portable se mit à sonner. Toujours aussi efficace celui là! Elle jeta un œil à la pendule et vit qu'il était grand temps qu'elle parte à la Base. Elle coupa la sonnerie de son téléphone, avala son café et se précipita dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents. Elle dévala les escaliers, attrapa au vol sa veste et l'enveloppe qu'elle avait laissée sur la table et ferma la porte d'entrée à clé. Elle risquait d'être en retard, elle avait trop flemmardé sous la douche.

La matinée passa vite, à peine arrivés, ils avaient eu une tentative d'intrusion qui s'était révélée une fausse alerte et elle avait dû travailler sur le programme défectueux. Il avait bien essayé de traîner dans les parages mais elle l'avait royalement ignoré. Il était donc parti s'entraîner avec Teal'c. Une bonne correction lui ferait le plus grand bien. Elle lui en voulait toujours, il s'y attendait mais bon ça faisait quand même mal. Teal'c était dans une forme olympique. Ca aussi ça faisait mal mais ça n'effaçait en rien la douleur qu'il ressentait en pensant à Carter. Il aurait pourtant juré qu'elle lui laisserait une chance.

Elle terminait les derniers réglages de l'ordinateur lorsque Daniel vint la chercher pour aller au Mess. Elle s'apprêtait à refuser mais son estomac se manifesta bruyamment, ce qui fit sourire le jeune archéologue.

"Allez, Sam, on y va, à quand remonte ton dernier "vrai" repas?"

"Je … peu importe … je te rejoins"

"Sam, je te connais, je vais revenir dans une heure et tu seras encore plongée dans tes programmes" Il lui parlait comme à un enfant récalcitrant. Elle lui sourit.

"D'accord, j'arrive mais je dois d'abord passer aux vestiaires. Au fait, qui vient avec nous?"

"Pas Jack, il est en train de se faire massacrer par Teal'c" dit il en riant.

"Oui, mais après?"

"Après quoi Sam? Tu sais très bien qu'il ne vient plus au Mess quand tu es susceptible d'y être, non? D'ailleurs …"

"Ca va Daniel, je te rejoins" Elle l'avait interrompu avant qu'il ne pose ses éternelles questions.

"Sam …"

"Promis, allez file"

Il lui lança un dernier regard peu convaincu. Elle avait l'air épuisé, ses yeux étaient cernés et ternes. Elle semblait triste et terriblement en colère après Jack. Lui non plus n'avait pas l'air en forme lorsqu'il était arrivé tôt ce matin. Il semblait particulièrement anxieux. Phénomène plutôt rare pour le souligner. Daniel se demanda s'il s'était encore passé quelque chose entre ses deux amis. Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Teal'c. Il poursuivit ses réflexions en se dirigeant vers le Mess.

Elle poussa la porte des vestiaires, elle savait que c'était une des heures réservées aux hommes mais ils étaient souvent désertés à cette heure de la journée. Elle ouvrit la porte de son casier et en sortit l'enveloppe kraft. Elle allait soulever le rabat …

"Ah, Carter, désolé, je repasserai …"

"Restez Colonel, c'est l'heure des hommes, je sors" Elle avait glissé l'enveloppe dans son dos.

"Non, non, terminez ce que vous faisiez, je reviendrai plus tard" dit-il en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il l'avait vu dissimulé ce qui ressemblait à une enveloppe. Il quitta les lieux et partit au Mess, il déjeunerait avec d'autres Colonels aujourd'hui.

Elle ne pourrait donc jamais être tranquille? Elle décacheta l'enveloppe et fut surprise d'y trouver un livre. Elle rit doucement en lisant le titre "Les hommes seront toujours moins forts et moins doués que les femmes." Qui avait bien pu déposer ça devant chez elle? Elle lu rapidement le texte inscrit sur la couverture ce qui la fit rire davantage. Elle allait ranger le livre lorsqu'elle vit un bout de papier dépasser. Elle sourit à l'idée d'avoir un amoureux transi et commença à lire. Perdu. Elle avait reconnu l'écriture dès les premiers mots et hésita. Elle avait une furieuse envie de déchirer ce papier mais était aussi extrêmement curieuse d'en découvrir le contenu. Elle opta pour le second choix. Elle pourrait toujours le déchirer après.

_Je ne suis qu'un sombre con qui ne comprend rien à rien _(en effet, quel sens de la déduction pensa Sam) _mais qui espère sincèrement pouvoir encore profiter de vos lumières pour progresser et de votre présence pour s'améliorer. _(Impossible, votre cas est incurable Colonel)

_J'ai enfin saisi le sens de votre invitation à prendre un verre. Tout ça, vous pensez bien, après une longue nuit de cogitation et d'usage intensif de mes neurones. Ils m'en veulent beaucoup de leur avoir demander autant d'effort d'un coup mais là n'est pas l'essentiel. _Elle souriait en lisant ces quelques mots et s'en voulait de se laisser amadouer si facilement.

_(Ne vous en voulez pas si vous souriez, je suis et resterai toujours un triste clown) _

Argh, il la connaissait vraiment trop bien.

_Je ne suis sûr que d'une chose. Enfin pour être honnête de deux. _

_Je sais que vous me détestez, à juste titre d'ailleurs. _(Quelle perspicacité!)

_Mais je sais que moi je vous …_ (Que quoi? Elle devait deviner, c'est ça?)

_Vous me connaissez suffisamment pour deviner ce que je veux vous dire, enfin vous écrire._

(Ah ben oui, c'est ça)

_Si vous avez encore un soupçon de folie et d'inconscience, j'espère vous retrouver demain soir au " Petit Paris" à 20.00. (Il paraît qu'ils ont un soufflé au fromage à tomber par terre) _

(Non merci, suis pas suicidaire, quoique le soufflé soit assez tentant)

_Jack_

Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle dut relire la lettre à plusieurs reprises pour être sûre d'avoir bien tout assimilé. Il avait pris la peine de lui écrire alors qu'il détestait ça. Il lui présentait des excuses, enfin, façon Jack O'Neill, il reconnaissait ses torts et lui demander de … de quoi d'ailleurs? Encore une fois, il laissait planer le doute, il ne disait pas les choses clairement et encore une fois elle allait devoir analyser, interpréter, comprendre. Et si elle se trompait, si elle n'avait lu que ce qu'elle souhaitait y lire, si elle se méprenait sur la phrase qu'il avait laisser en suspend. D'un autre côté, son invitation était plutôt claire. Il voulait se racheter. Peut-être même plus. Avait-elle envie de lui laisser, de leur laisser une seconde chance?

Et s'ils dérapaient encore, s'ils franchissaient à nouveau la ligne interdite? Elle ne supporterait pas que ça se termine comme la première fois. Cette fois, elle ne lui pardonnerait pas. (Tu te décides ma fille? L'instant d'avant tu lui en voulais à mort et maintenant tu imagines comment pourrait se terminer le repas. Et pour couronner le tout, ton optimisme légendaire te fait déjà envisager une mauvaise fin. Il rirait bien s'il t'entendait cogiter.)

C'est vrai qu'elle lui en voulait, enfin, elle lui en avait voulu, nuance. La colère et la déception s'étaient évaporées au fil de sa lettre, enfin, à la deuxième lecture. Il avait réussi à la faire sourire par courrier interposé, il avait su lui parler, il avait su trouver les mots, même si elle aurait aimé qu'il soit un peu plus explicite, et surtout, il avait réagi vite. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi il avait l'air fatigué et nerveux. Il détestait se mettre à nu et il l'avait fait pour elle. Elle en était convaincue maintenant. Même s'il n'avait pas écrit LE mot tant attendu, elle avait compris.

Elle referma son casier après avoir pris soin d'y ranger la lettre et le livre. Elle sourit en se demandant où il avait trouvé un livre pareil et sortit des vestiaires, le cœur léger.

Cela faisait un bon quart d'heure que Daniel attendait Sam, il avait vu arriver Jack accompagné de quelques gradés. Il avait l'air d'une humeur massacrante. Daniel eut une petite pensée pour les soldats qui allaient manger avec lui. Tout gradé qu'ils étaient, ils avaient intérêt à filer droit s'ils ne voulaient pas essuyer les foudres d'un O'Neill en colère. Daniel patienta encore quelques minutes et se dirigea vers la table de Jack. L'ambiance avait l'air bonne, ils discutaient tranquillement de sport. Tant mieux pour lui. Il salua la tablée d'un signe de tête et s'approcha de Jack.

"Vous n'auriez pas vu Sam, elle devait me rejoindre ici depuis … vingt cinq minutes?"

"Elle doit être repartie dans son labo."

"Comment ça ''repartie'', vous l'avez croisée où?"

"Peu importe, elle avait quelque chose à faire."

Daniel sentait que Jack commençait à perdre patience, il démarrait vraiment au quart de tour en ce moment, mais il ne put résister.

"Ca ne me dit toujours pas où vous l'avez vu"

"Daniel …" Sa voix venait de baisser d'un ton et ça n'était jamais bon signe.

"Jack ?" lui répondit-il en ajustant ses lunettes et en prenant un air innocent. Il savait que ça l'agaçait prodigieusement, d'ailleurs il voyait sa mâchoire se contracter à vive allure. Il décida, pour sa sauvegarde personnelle, de prendre le large.

"Bon appétit messieurs, je vais chercher Sam."

Et il partit sans demander son reste. Jack reprit son repas, soulagé que Daniel se soit éclipsé. Il ne s'imaginait pas expliquant devant ses collègues qu'il était tombé sur Carter dans les vestiaires. Il y avait suffisamment de rumeurs sur eux. Et ce n'était pas vraiment le moment idéal pour en ajouter, leur situation était déjà assez tendue comme ça.

Daniel avançait dans le couloir lorsqu'il vit Sam arriver en courrant.

"Désolée Daniel, j'avais …"

"… Quelque chose à faire, je sais, Jack me l'a dit"

Elle parut surprise mais ne releva pas.

"Alors Daniel, on y va, je vous attends moi!" Lui dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

"Que dieu nous protège, Jack déteint sur vous." Il la suivit en souriant, son amie avait l'air de meilleure humeur et plus gaie. Cela contrastait vraiment avec l'humeur morose de Jack. Etrange.

Jack n'avait pas levé les yeux de son assiette lorsque Sam et Daniel étaient arrivés. Il était resté une dizaine de minutes et avait quitté la table. Il aspirait pouvoir se doucher et avait donc prit la direction des vestiaires.

Daniel était plus que surpris par l'attitude de Sam, elle était joyeuse, elle plaisantait, à ses dépends évidemment, elle discutait de tout et de rien. Il avait l'impression que toute la pression, la tension, la tristesse et la fatigue qu'elle avait accumulées s'étaient soudainement envolées. Il avait vainement tenté d'en découvrir la raison mais il s'était heurté à un mur. Entre elle et Jack, il n'arrivait vraiment à rien. Mais il était heureux, il avait retrouvé la Sam qu'il connaissait.

Ils se séparèrent et retournèrent chacun à leurs occupations. L'après-midi se déroula sans encombre. Aucun problème technique, aucune alerte, rien. Jack avait passé son temps à rédiger des rapports en retard, enfermé dans son bureau. Et il avait besoin de se défouler un peu. Il se mit à la recherche de Teal'c, une deuxième dérouillée dans la journée devrait lui permettre de trouver le sommeil ce soir. Il le trouva en grande discussion avec Daniel. Ils devaient parler de lui ou de Carter parce que leur conversation s'était miraculeusement achevée à son arrivée. Il proposa une partie de boxe à Teal'c qui accepta, un peu étonné.

Sam venait de terminer une de ses nombreuses expériences. Elle était contente de la masse de travail qu'elle avait abattue, même si elle aurait pu avancer davantage sans l'interruption de Daniel. Il l'avait encore abrutie de questions. Vraiment obstiné le Dannyboy. Malgré tout, elle se sentait libérée. Elle repensa à la lettre et son cœur se gonfla. Elle sentit une bouffée de bonheur l'envahir. Elle savait. Elle avait l'intime conviction qu'ils n'allaient pas en rester là. Cette fois, les choses allaient changer. Du moins elle l'espérait. Elle quitta son labo et après un crochet par les vestiaires pour se changer, elle remonta à la surface et monta dans sa voiture.

Elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait.

Jack était à nouveau dans les vestiaires, il était éreinté, Teal'c ne l'avait pas ménagé. Il ouvrit son casier, se changea et décida de rentrer chez lui. Vite.

Daniel rejoignit Teal'c. Ils devaient discuter. Le comportement de Sam l'avait vraiment intrigué. Il croisa un Jack O'Neill qui avançait à grandes enjambées mais n'eut pas le temps de lui parler. Un "j'ai pas le temps Daniel, à lundi" l'en avait empêché.

La discussion allait bon train et visiblement ils n'étaient pas d'accord.

"Ecoutez Teal'c, vous avez entendu comme moi, non?"

"Ce n'est pas une raison pour agir de la sorte Daniel Jackson, c'est incorrect"

"Mais enfin, c'est aussi inconcevable que Jack comprenant les mystères de la Physique, non?"

"En effet."

"Donc vous êtes d'accord?"

"Sur votre démonstration, oui. Mais en aucun cas sur vos intentions premières."

"Teal'c, voyons, ne me dîtes pas que ça ne vous intrigue pas"

"Cela m'interpelle, en effet"

"Mais vous ne venez pas…"

"En effet."

"Très bien, de toutes façons avec ou sans vous, moi j'y vais."

"Dans ce cas, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous accompagner…"

Daniel arbora un sourire victorieux.

"… pour vous surveiller, Daniel Jackson" dit le Jaffa en inclinant la tête et en affichant un début de sourire.

"Mais c'est évident, allez, en route"

Ils quittèrent la Base à leur tour.

Une femme roulait dans les rues de Colorado Springs, elle avait l'impression étrange de faire un saut dans le passé. Elle continua néanmoins. Elle emprunta la route nationale 24 qui la mènerait à Manitou Springs. Elle arriva à destination. Elle longea le Parc Mémorial par le boulevard El Paso puis bifurqua sur l'avenue Deer Path où elle se gara. L'endroit était magnifique. Un parc immense s'étalait à perte de vue. Elle pénétra dans le restaurant, un nœud à l'estomac. Elle n'avait pas vu sa voiture. Elle s'annonça au réceptionniste qui la guida jusqu'à sa table. Elle n'avait pas osé demander s'il était déjà là, elle le découvrirait bien assez tôt. Effectivement, elle était la première. Encore en retard, elle aurait pourtant cru qu'il aurait fait un effort. Elle regarda sa montre. C'était bien elle ça, elle avait un quart d'heure d'avance. Elle sourit en repensant aux reproches prématurés qu'elle lui avait fait. La table était prés de la fenêtre, la jeune femme en profita pour admirer la vue sur le parc qui brillait de mille feux.

A l'extérieur, deux hommes se cachaient et l'observaient. Ils étaient vraiment loin et avaient eu du mal à la localiser. Encore une chance quelle soit juste à la fenêtre, sinon, toute l'opération serait tombée à l'eau. Leur planque était parfaite. Munis de leurs jumelles, ils scrutaient le restaurant.

Deux minutes plus tard, ils virent un homme approcher de la table et une main se poser sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Elle tourna la tête et sourit en voyant le visage de l'homme. Elle rayonnait. Il se pencha et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Puis il s'assit en face d'elle. Lui aussi avait l'air heureux.

Dehors, les choses bougeaient, on entendit un cri de joie vite étouffé. Le jeune homme blanc à lunettes se retrouva avec une large main noire sur la bouche.

"Silence, Daniel Jackson, vous allez nous faire repérer. "

Lorsqu'il était retourné dans les vestiaires après son deuxième combat de la journée avec Teal'c, Jack O'Neill avait trouvé un morceau de papier dans son casier.

_J'adore les soufflés au fromage. _

_Même lieu, même heure, ce soir._

_Sam_

Il en aurait presque sauté de joie. Elle avait accepté. Elle avait lu sa lettre et elle lui avait donné l'occasion de se rattraper. Elle avait même avancé la date. Elle était vraiment cinglée. Il avait rangé son précieux papier dans son portefeuille et s'était précipité hors de la Base. Il était hors de question qu'il soit en retard. Et il ne le fut pas.

FIN


End file.
